My Land
by Tenkku
Summary: Demi-Count Tokoyami is an outcast in his high society marriage to Count Hawks. Everyone but Hawks sees him as a monster. Tokoyami needs a servant, bodyguard, and groom, so he sets his sights on Shoji- a barbarian war prisoner taken as a slave. With their open marriage, Tokoyami is allowed to be with others, and he finds Shoji more attractive than his husband. Better Summary Inside.
1. The Black Airship

_**My Land**_

 **Summary:**

 **Shoji- Taken from his homeland to be made a slave, Shoji had given up on ever seeing his country again. Luck finds him when he is purchased by the Demi-Count Fumikage Tokoyami. Shoji escapes the life of a slave when he becomes a bodyguard and personal servant to Demi-Count Tokoyami. Shoji learns that he and Tokoyami have much in common, both being foreigners in the Empire and mistreated by social society. As his fondness for Tokoyami starts to grow, Shoji wants to take the Demi-Count and leave the Empire for another place to escape their captive lives and be together. But Tokoyami's political marriage to Count Hawks keeps getting in the way.**

 **Tokoyami- Married to Count Hawks, a hero** and **top airship captain, Tokoyami has it all: wealth, power, and fame- but it's not what he wants. The other nobles view his culture as 'demonic' and whisper dark, twisted, evil rumors about him, so Tokoyami tries to avoid social gatherings as much as possible. One day he has a premonition when seeing an airship bringing slaves to the Empire. Tokoyami purchases Shoji, a barbarian warrior from the lower world to be his bodyguard. His husband wants him to have a servant of his own, but Shoji ends up being much more than that.**

 **Notes:**

 *****Hi everyone! I'm back with a story for my OTP!**

 *****This story will take place in a Final Fantasy-ish universe.**

 *****WARNING 1: This story will contain adult themes some may find offensive, such as affairs, loveless/political marriage, and open relationships. (I'm a sex-positive person.) There will also be social turmoil and social bullying in an alternate universe setting.**

 *****Warning 2: I am an adult, so I like to incorporate adult life issues and experience in a fantasy setting. I do not write fairytales where everything is perfect. So, if you read these warnings, then you can judge for yourself if you wish to read.**

 *****Please, my friends, read on and enjoy! I really like to hear from readers! So, don't hesitate to comment or leave kudos! Thanks** everyone **!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Black Airship**

Arriving in the main hall doorway, Tokoyami holds his breath and closes his eyes as he mentally prepares himself to mingle with the audience of nobles. He doesn't prefer to keep company with the other nobles, but as a Demi-Count, he has no choice. They all despise and fear him because he is a foreigner in their 'proud' land and had the 'audacity' to bring that foreign culture with him. What they consider, 'demonic' and 'evil' is far from the truth. But they do not want to believe the truth or strive to understand the ways of how others live outside of their perfect lives.

The doors open, and Tokoyami enters. All eyes turn to him, and then the whispers start. Women talk behind their fans. Men tilt their heads in his direction and smirk. Tokoyami tries to ignore them, at least on the outside. On the inside, he wishes that he didn't care so much about how they treat him. They will smile to his face, greet him in the manner of his position, but keep their whispers to themselves. Tokoyami is aware of the rumors spoken about him among society:

'I hear he talks to demons! He s trikes conversations when there is no one else in the room!'

'Did you hear of his choice of bedroom furniture? All of it is black or purple with horrid designs! Demonic!'

'That one has cast a spell on Count Hawks! There is no other reason for the Count's choice in a husband !'

'I heard he entertains other men in his bed while the Count is away! Lures them with his siren black swan song!'

'One of the servants told me that at night, the Demi-Count grows wings and talons that he uses to steal children!'

'He's nothing more than a witch! The Count has lost his mind!'

'My mother said she heard that Demi-Count Tokoyami used to be an occult leader before he tricked the Count into marriage! He even bathes in blood! '

To the people in this country view Tokoyami's culture as demonic and abnormal. Some of the rumors aren't wrong, but they are misconstrued. Yes, he does speak to a spirit, but that spirit is a friend that has always been with him and still is. Dark Shadow; his only friend in childhood and now in adulthood as well. Dark Shadow would never hurt anyone, and Tokoyami has never harmed a soul. It's in his bloodline to bear the powers of the Dark Arts, and like any magic, it is only evil in the hands of the beholder.

While he can perform dark spells, he's never once used them on another living person. He was training as a cleric in his family's ancient Order of the Violet Moon and was not an 'occult' leader. He doesn't 'bathe in blood,' either. What servants have seen is a ritual bath that helps to cleanse his body and strengthen Dark Shadow. The mixture gives the appearance of blood because of its dark red color (and it doesn't smell very good.)

He cannot turn into a bird despite his head being that of a raven. While he didn't particularly care of the company of children, he would never do them any harm. The colors black and purple represent his family's heritage and sigil- nothing more. The furniture is his own from back home, carved by his great-grandfather, and passed down to him.

He did not cast a spell on Count Hawks; Count Hawks approached him with a contract of marriage. Tokoyami has never once taken another person to his bed, before or after marriage. He's only ever known his husband. Count Hawks, on the other hand, enjoys the company of many people, men and women, of all social statuses. When they married, he and Hawks agreed they would have an open relationship, giving the other permission to be with whomever they want so long as their marriage remains legit. Tokoyami's marriage to Count Hawks was not for love or desire, but political gain, as it is with noble marriages. There's no difference. Tokoyami doesn't care if Hawks ever shares a bed with him again. They sleep in separate chambers, only meeting occasionally to discuss topics that relate to their marriage, the court, or the Empire.

Tokoyami doesn't hate the Count at all. Hawks is a respectable man despite his flighty nature, and they get along well. The Count is a celebrated hero, a top-rated general, honorary captain of the Airship Fleet, a favorite of the Emperor, and very wealthy. Tokoyami is certain that Hawks not only married him for the extra fleet of airships and territory but for the obnoxious reason of giving noble society the middle finger and saying, 'I do what I want!' Tokoyami remembers the conversation he first had with his husband after the marriage.

'They all talk of me, and none of them are kind ,' Tokoyami said to Hawks.

'That's the world of noble society,' Hawks replied. 'You could be the perfect person in this entire world, and they will still find something at fault .'

'But having such vicious rumors spread about me is not good for your reputation.'

'I make my own reputation. I know those people are wrong about you, and what I think is most important. Don't listen to them. Listen to me. I know the truth. Got it?'

Tokoyami understands, but that doesn't mean he can accept the way he's treated in this court and country. He must endure it, but he doesn't have to like it.

"Good morning, Demi-Count," says an overly dressed noble who has already had too much to drink given the time of day.

"Good morning," Tokoyami politely tilts his head in greeting and eagerly takes a cup of white wine from the refreshment table along with a slice of apple to ease the rising of his social anxiety.

"Dressed in mourning again, I see?"

"It is not just black, sir," Tokoyami corrects him. "The trim is purple. Black is not the color of mourning for all," Behind him, Tokoyami hears two women whispering.

"Look at him all decked out in those jewels and fine silk! What spell do you think he casts on the Count to make him reach into those deep pockets of his?"

Finishing the apple slice, Tokoyami excuses himself from the noble and moves to stand beside a large window facing the airship port. He doesn't dress in amethysts and rubies and silks because he likes it. Such bobbles and luxury are a waste of finances in his opinion. The jewels only create more jealousy and more rumors among the elite- more black marks against him.

'Must I wear such things?' Tokoyami asks Hawks while gazing at the array of fancy jewelry. 'These would look better on any person that isn't me.'

'Part of your job is to represent my wealth and good fortune,' Hawks answers. 'So, I need you to prance around in the finest I can offer. I give you all the freedom in the world, Yami, in exchange that you to do a few simple things for me. It's not much to ask, is it?'

'No, it isn't. Thank you, husband, for these fine (unnecessary) gifts.'

Tokoyami sighs to himself and sips the wine. He looks down at his clothing. Simple, yet elegant and regal for his status. A black velvet bell-sleeve and long trail tunic with purple silk trim and medallion embroidered patterns. Fine tailored black pants and leather boots. His amethyst choker covers the length of his neck with a spiderweb design. The amethyst tiara is dotted with the gems and gives Tokoyami a softer appearance, so he can 'fit in' with the other male husbands. He doesn't fit in at all. The other male husbands relish in this type of lavish lifestyle, so Tokoyami has nothing in common with them. They are only polite and invite him places because of who his husband is, and its part of their marital duties. Speaking of the young husbands, Tokoyami recalls that one of them is holding a masked ball sometime soon.

'What fun.' He tells himself with very little enthusiasm.

With another sigh, he drinks more wine and stares out the window. A form of black catches the corner of his eye, and he sees that it is an airship- one that transports slaves. Tokoyami frowns. Slavery is outlawed in his country, but it isn't in this one. His current home houses many slaves, and he treats them as he would like to be treated; with respect and dignity. The nobles like to brag about how they beat and humiliate their slaves. Both Tokoyami and Hawks agree that there is none of that in their house.

'You really should pick a slave for yourself,' Hawks once said to him. 'I'd feel better leaving you here when I go away with someone to talk to, who can protect you and take care of you. Dark Shadow doesn't count.'

'I am not helpless,' Tokoyami countered with annoyance.

'I didn't say that. As your husband, I would like to know that you are in good hands. Let me find one for you.'

Tokoyami looked away. 'I do not believe in slavery. Make them a servant, and I will accept them. Call them a slave, and I cannot condone it. I'm sorry, husband, but this is something we can never see eye-to-eye on. While your viewpoints are nobler than most, I cannot agree with them.'

'Sorry. I forget myself sometimes,' he chuckles. 'They are servants, not slaves.'

When the airship lands at the port, Tokoyami feels drawn to it, like a premonition. He's had premonitions in the past, although this feeling is not of danger or dread. It's the opposite.

"Seems like the new slaves are in!" says a noblewoman that approaches him at the window. She is much older than his twenty years and smells of heavy perfume. Her long cigarette holder burns with a thin swirl of gray smoke. No wonder she wears so much perfume; to mask the scent. Tokoyami turns his head away. "They come from that land we just conquered not too long ago, I believe. Monster of a race. I heard they have multiple arms and are very, very big. Such savages belong in chains where they can do no harm. Don't you agree, Demi-Count?"

"I have no opinion on the matter, madam," It's a lie, but there's no point in speaking to people like this woman whose views do not want to change no matter how much logic you present to them. He has to get away from her. "I think I would like to go see the slaves, though. It seems like I will be departing this gathering early today. If you would excuse me, madam." He gives her a bow and takes his leave. It's not the best excuse for leaving, but it will suffice.

Outside in the courtyard, Tokoyami calls for and takes a flying coach to bring him to the docks. He thinks about what that last woman said. The new prisoners come from the last land they conquered. Tokoyami never paid much attention to the military side of things, since his land was, in a sense, 'conquered' but with peace and not war. He did, however, pay attention to the last invasion, only by overhearing his husband and another talking. This 'large race of people,' as the prisoners are referred to, will be used to mine the mountains. In other words, find gems and ores — a free workforce. It leaves a sour taste in Tokoyami's mouth.

When the coach lands, the driver holds the door open for Tokoyami who gives him a tip for the service.

"Sir, are you certain you want to go to the docks without an escort?" The driver asks.

Tokoyami rolls his eyes in annoyance. It's not the driver's fault- he is only being considerate and polite. It's clear to many that Tokoyami is the 'second' in a noble marriage, which labels him as 'delicate.' He looks over his shoulder at the man and says, "I'll be quite alright. Thank you for your concern, good sir."

As Tokoyami heads to the Airship docks, he sees his shadow elongating on its own. He sighs and quickly takes shelter behind a stockpile of barrels.

"What is it, Dark Shadow?"

'I'm just wondering why this sudden interest in the prisoners?'

"Hmph. It's none of your business,"

'But you are my business,' Dark Shadow counters. 'Are you thinking of taking Hawks up on his offer? To have a personal slave and bodyguard?'

"To be honest, I wanted an excuse to get away from the court," Tokoyami says.

'You could have easily gone home instead. But, you came here.'

"I hate slavery," he says. "I never get a chance to observe the prisoners that come through here. Sometimes I find it hard to sleep because I'm thinking about the comfort I am living in while innocents are made to suffer."

'Why make yourself suffer more by witnessing it?' Dark Shadow asks.

"I'm not sure. It's as if something was calling me to this place. I couldn't help it. You should make yourself scarce, Dark Shadow. Someone may see you."

'Call on me if you need to,' Dark Shadow says and disappears.

Tokoyami waits a moment to make sure Dark Shadow is hidden before stepping out from behind the barrels. He proceeds to the docks where sailors and soldiers have already started to escort the prisoners from the airship. Tokoyami moves to the front of the crowd, the people parting for him when they see he is a noble. He wants to get a better look at the prisoners, and he doesn't have height on his side to see over people's heads.

The woman was not lying when she stated that they were 'monsters of a race.' They hobbled in a line, bound by iron chains around their necks, wrists, and ankles. The design made escape attempts impossible. This shipment must only be the men because Tokoyami did not see any women. Women and men were sometimes transported separately since their jobs as slaves differ; men are more likely to be used for hard labor and farm work, while women serve in houses as maids or end up in brothels. If Hawks hadn't already outlawed slave prostitution in their house, Tokoyami would have the moment he married the Count.

Once all the prisoners exit the Airship, Tokoyami gets ready to leave when he hears shouting. The shouting comes from the dock of the airship- the captain is yelling something. Tokoyami looks to the bridge and sees a large man bound in chains with a sack over his head. All six arms are pulled in front of him and shackled at the wrists, weighed down by the chains, forcing him to hunch over. A large ball and chain drag behind as the sailors guide him down the ramp. Tokoyami tilts his head and wonders why this man is treated differently from the others. The man may be a person of significance, like a leader, or possibly a king.

The sailors thrust the man forward, and he falls to the ground in a tangle of chains. Tokoyami unconsciously steps closer to get a better look. The man is only wearing pants while the rest of his muscular body is bare. Tokoyami can see the red slash marks from a whip; some old and others new. The body is covered in grime and dirt. This man bears all the signs of a poorly treated war prisoner. Even though Tokoyami saw hundreds of men just like this one exits the airship, he felt drawn to the battered man struggling to get up. It's the same feeling he had at the window that led him to come here. Tokoyami flinches when one of the sailors suddenly strikes the man with a riding crop. Tokoyami acts before he can think.

"STOP!" Tokoyami shouts, stepping out from the crowd to approach the sailors surrounding the prisoner. "Stop this at once! I command it in the name of my husband, Count Hawks!" He's surprised at the force of his own voice.

"It's the Demi-Count!" Says one sailor. They all bow to Tokoyami.

"Forgive us, Demi-Count, but this creature is only a slave and-" The man stops talking when Tokoyami holds up a black gloved hand.

"He is not a 'creature,' but a man. A living being like you and I," Tokoyami says. "Why is this man treated differently from the others? Has he committed some crime that warrants this mistreatment?"

"He is one of the leaders," Says the captain, who has joined them. "This one refused to surrender. I suppose he wanted to prove to everyone how grand he is for being the last one standing while the others gave up. If only he had surrendered in the face of obvious defeat, he wouldn't be in this state."

Tokoyami looks at the chained man now kneeling on the ground; body slumped forward with the weight of chains and pain of exhaustion. Tokoyami then looks at the captain and says, "I will purchase him. Have this man brought to Count Hawks' home immediately. See that he is cleaned, fed, and healed. I will reimburse you for his transportation and care."

"Demi-Count, are you joking?" Mocks the captain. "This creature is a war criminal! He belongs in the mines, not in a noble house!"

Tokoyami lowers his head and glares at the captain as well as the sailors. All of them know the rumors of 'Demi-Count Fumikage Tokoyami,' and if they don't want to become a 'victim' of his 'dark spells,' then they'd best do as they're told.

"I don't think I need to repeat myself, gentleman," Tokoyami keeps his red eyes firmly set on the captain. "See to it that my orders are followed. Should anything displease me further, I will have you stripped of your jobs," They all gasp. "That is all." Tokoyami takes one more look at the chained man before turning on his heels and leaving to catch an air coach.

'Well, that was a snap decision,' says Dark Shadow from inside Tokoyami's head.

"Be quiet," Tokoyami whispers to Dark Shadow. "I have a hard time understanding what I did myself. I don't need you to confuse me further."

'Didn't mean to anger you,'

"If I want your opinion, I'll ask for it!"

'What do you think your husband will say? And what kind of servant do you plan to make that man?'

Tokoyami hails an air coach and gets inside. "I don't know yet," he sighs. "Hawks wants me to find a 'slave,' and I've found one. That man." Tokoyami crosses his arms as the coach takes off. "He wants a bodyguard for me, and now I have one. This man fits the criteria. Large, broad, strong; clearly a fighter if he was the last one of his race standing against an army," he glances to the right and sees Dark Shadow sitting next to him. "I suppose this man will follow me around. I need a personal groom, too."

'Hmm…a personal groom, you say? Out of all the people in this city, and all the slaves and all the servants, you pick a man like that to be your personal groom?' Dark Shadow flashes him a black grin. 'Unless you have other plans for his use?' He teases.

"Do not anger me further, Dark Shadow," Tokoyami grits his teeth inside his beak. "Just what are you thinking?"

'I've lived inside you for your whole life,' Dark Shadow reminds him. 'I know all your deep, dark secrets. Try to hide it all you want, and I will even play along with your denial. But you know damn well why you bought that man. It's not to please Hawks.'

"That's enough!" Tokoyami shouts at Dark Shadow. "Begone with you, fiend! Your presence is no longer welcomed at this time! I don't want to see or hear from you for the rest of the day!"

'I meant no offense.' Dark Shadow fades away with a chuckle and then becomes silent inside Tokoyami.

Tokoyami covers his face with his hands and lets out a long, heavy sigh. "Damn it all!"

 **TBC**


	2. Stranger In A Strange Land

*****Warnings: Talk of the dark arts.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Stranger In A Strange Land**

'We have no choice, Shoji! We have to surrender! The Great God has called this war over! We're finished!'

'I'm not going to give up,' Shoji tells the other, facing down an army of ground soldiers and airships. 'I will blame no one for submitting or running away.'

'You can't fight them with only eighty men!'

'I refuse to stand down!'

Shoji knows that what he is doing is foolish, but as a warrior of his land, he will not give up without a fight. Wielding a different weapon in each of his six arms, he runs towards the wave of soldiers. He strikes down a handful but is overpowered quickly. Something hits his head, stunning his whole body, and with lidded eyes , he looks up to the sky while they drag his body. It must be an illusion, for the shadow of a massive black bird flies overhead with a body made of clouds. His eyes fall close d .

Shoji opens his eyes, startled awake by the dream. He sits up in the bed, wondering briefing where he is, then remembers what has transpired. After getting off the airship, someone bought him. They called this man the 'Demi-Count,' and Shoji currently sits in a small, comfortable room in the house. He's free of chains, his wounds bandaged, his body and hair cleaned, and he's naked beneath the sheets. They kept his lower face and neck mask on; which didn't surprise him. His elongated jaw, purple tongue, and jagged teeth most likely frightened those tending to him.

Shoji didn't remember much on the airship but was aware of the people talking around him when they were transporting him. The sack remained covering his head, but he could listen, and these people spoke about the 'Demon Demi-Count,' who is the nobleman that purchased him. Shoji is unfamiliar with the ways of the Empire, so he cannot say that he doesn't believe the words spoken about the Demi-Count. He doesn't believe in monsters or magic, but this is the Empire; it's an entirely different world. Perhaps the Demi-Count is guilty of what they say.

"He's cast a spell on the Count."

"And he turns into a bird at night!"

"Can you believe he bathes in blood? Do you think it's animal blood or the blood of people?"

"He's always wearing dark clothes, and likes to walk outside at night! I heard he dances on the nights of full moons and that's when his spells are at their most powerful!"

"The Demi-Count is a demon, make no mistake about that. He talks to shadows! "

"What if he plans to turn this guy into a monster with dark magic?"

Shoji couldn't bear to listen to anymore, eventually giving up and submitting to exhaustion. He remained half asleep as people tended to him.

There was no point in fighting back now.

They captured him.

They owned him.

The Great God of his land surrendered to the Stratosphere Empire, so there is nothing left for him on the surface.

The Empire's claimed his land as a province now. As a warrior, he could and should have committed suicide to spare himself the humility of becoming a slave to the enemy and honor his homeland. However, Shoji wants to believe that, someday, he may be able to return to his land as a free man, not a slave. Right now, the odds are not in his favor. The Stratosphere Empire is too great and powerful for a small county like his to have continued to defend itself. But there has to be a different way to defend it that does not involve armies and airships. His people knew that this would happen eventually, and it was only a matter of time. Now that time has come.

Shoji would like to know where he is. No one told him where they were taking him, other than 'The Count's House,' which means nothing to him. He gets up from the bed and places his bare feet on the floor. The skin around his ankles are bandaged, but he knows the skin beneath it was rubbed raw from the chains. All six wrists are bandaged as well as his back. It hurts to stand for the first moment, but the pain passes, and he walks over to the window to look out at the Empire. His eyes widen at the sight before him.

Never has he seen something so magnificent as the Stratosphere Empire! He's heard about its majestic beauty through rumors and stories, but Shoji was unaware that people could build such magnificent structures. There's an ocean of steeples and domes stretching out as far as he can see. The buildings are mostly white or pearl colored with roofs of silver, gold or blue. Small aircrafts and sky carriages fly overhead. In the center of the city, or what Shoji assumes is the center, runs a straight narrow river with leisure boats and people walking along it. Shoji's heard tales of that river; that it leads to a large waterfall where the sky and the ground touch. He's never seen the waterfall, nor does he know of anyone in his land that has. And the rainbows! He's never seen them but heard of them. His land on the ground cannot compare to the stunning beauty of the Empire in the sky.

A knock at the door startles him. He sees that he is still naked and tells whoever's at the door to wait a moment. Searching the room, he spots a pile of clothing. He unfolds the white cloth and holds it out to quickly look it over. It's nothing more than a long sleeveless white tunic. Shoji pulls it over his head, and it falls to his knees. Next, he puts on the tan pants, which are a little snug, but comfortable enough. He slips on the black boots and takes the gold woven rope to tie around his waist. Shoji could only assume the stylish rope was a belt. Once fully dressed, he permits the person to come in.

It's a young male dressed the same as him only with a brown tunic instead of white. The man greets him and tells Shoji that he will escort him to the Demi-Count's chambers where he is to become a personal groom and bodyguard. Shoji lifts a brow at the unfamiliar word 'groom.'

"What's a 'groom'?" Shoji asks the man. "I thought I was a slave?"

"Oh. Yes, we are still slaves, but the Count and his husband refer to us as 'servants.' The Demi-Count has chosen you to be his groom. That means you will tend to his every need, escort and accompany him in the city and social gatherings, keep his chambers neat and tidy, and-" the man suddenly becomes uncomfortable. "-I'm certain the Demi-Count will not expect this or let you do this, but you can pleasure him as well if he commands it, which he won't! But I just want to let you know."

"So, I am not a slave, but I am? I don't understand."

The man smiles. "The Demi-Count does not accept slavery, but he has no choice as he is married to Count Hawks. While we aren't treated poorly here, we're owned by Count Hawks, which means the Demi-Count owns us, too. They have the right to do with us whatever they please but don't worry; we're very safe here. Be grateful that you came here to Redwing Manor."

"Grateful? I will never be grateful for what the Empire has done to my people and my land," Shoji says.

"Do watch what you say around the Count and the Demi-Count. Now, please follow me."

Shoji follows the man out of the small room and through a maze of hallways with many doors. Slave quarters, he assumes. The man stops in front of a door made of metal. He presses a button, and it opens. Shoji's never seen something like this before as he watches the man step into the big box.

"Come in," the man says. "this will take us to the top floor."

"What is it?" Shoji asks, joining the man inside.

"An elevator. I guess coming from the land below you're not familiar with technology like this."

"I've never seen such a thing," He feels the elevator pull them up. "Can you tell me what the Demi-Count is like? I heard the men that were bringing me here say some...interesting things."

The young male smiles. "The Demi-Count keeps to himself and prefers to be alone. I honestly can't say that all the rumors you've heard are or aren't true. I can say that I do not find the Demi-Count as dangerous as people say. He has always been kind to me."

"One of the men said they think he may use dark magic to turn me into a monster."

The man laughs at that as the elevator dings and the doors open. "Oh, you don't have to worry about that. The Demi-Count, as far as I know, has never used his black magic. It is strange that he has chosen you, a war prisoner with no knowledge of the Empire, to be a groom as well as a bodyguard. It's a surprise he even trusts you enough to allow you to be alone with him."

Shoji sticks his head out the elevator to look around at the halls. The walls stretch high and the ceiling higher with elaborate spires and arches. The red walls adorn gold crown molding and painted portraits. The carpets match the walls with gold cloud-like designs beneath white stone floor. Shoji stops following the servant to place one of his hands on a pillar, studying the black swirl patterns. It's cool and hard beneath his palm.

"Marble," the servant tells Shoji. "Many noble houses are built with marble. You'll see it a lot at Redwing Manor."

Shoji nods, saying nothing. Then, his eyes land on a painted portrait that somehow feels familiar to him. Ignoring the servant's chatting, Shoji goes to stand before the large painting of a young man with a raven's head. The man in the painting poses simply, standing by an open pillar balcony overlooking the Empire. He is dressed in different shades and styles of purple. But the one detail that struck Shoji as familiar is the man's shadow cast on the wall of the painting. The shadow does not match the stance of the man, appearing to be an entity of its own. Why did the shadow look so familiar?

Shoji gasps softly beneath his mask as he realizes the shadow of the bird in the painting resembles the one he saw above him on the battlefield that day.

"My friend? We need to see the Demi-Count. He's waiting for us." The servant says to Shoji.

"My name is Mezou Shoji, but call me Shoji." He says, still looking at the shadow.

"Do you like that picture?" The servant asks. "That's the Demi-Count, Fumikage Tokoyami. That's who you'll be serving. You should always call him 'sir,' never by his title or his name. With the Count, you must always refer to as 'Master.'"

Shoji's shoulders become tense when he's reminded of his position as a 'servant-slave.' In his land, he was a leader, ordering and commanding the men in his clan. The men respected him, following his commands, though Shoji never took full advantage of his role as a leader. He preferred to keep himself on the same level as his men, enduring what they had to endure, with only a little bit of authority. It is how he earned respect and the loyalty of his clan members. He allowed them to call him by his name rather than 'boss' or 'chief.' Now, his role is reversed- he must answer to others, and not by choice.

"Please come with me,"

Shoji follows the servant, glancing back at the picture a few more times.

"This floor is only for the Count and Demi-Count," the servant explains. "They live in different quarters, each like its own little house. A home within a home," the servant stops them at large white double doors. "This is the Count's quarters. You will rarely be in here, but it's best that you know which one it is. Then this door is the Demi-Count's quarters. Your room is also in here." The servant knocks, and Shoji hears a voice from within telling them to come in.

Shoji passes by the servant when the door is open for him. The servant bids him a 'good day' then closes the door, leaving Shoji alone. The room is dark, very dark. The walls are purple with black furniture. The ceiling and wall lamps glow with a purple light, and Shoji realizes that the walls are actually white with the purple light glowing on them. The room is spacious, unlike anything Shoji has ever seen. In his land, they live simply, using only the items you need. The Empire seems to be stuffed with people who think they need unnecessary luxuries to live.

The room does have a dark, eerie feel to it, but Shoji puts that on the black and purple décor, and strange items. There's an interesting smell, too- something herbal, maybe floral?

"Good morning,"

Shoji's startled by the greeting that seemed to come out of nowhere. He looks around but doesn't see the Demi-Count. "Hello?"

There is movement from behind the purple curtains that conceal a dais in the center of the room. A light comes on behind the curtains, and the form of the Demi-Count appears. Shoji stands perfectly still, following the shadow with only his eyes. The curtains part in front of two steps and the Demi-Count steps out. The first thing Shoji notices is the Demi-Lord's height; he's short. Shoji could carry him like a child if needed. The Demi-Lord has an air of authority about him, but Shoji can tell by the way the smaller man keeps the cloak around him reveals a sense of insecurity. Unlike the painting, the Demi-Count is dressed simply, all in black.

"I am the Demi-Count Fumikage Tokoyami. What is your name?"

"I am Mezou Shoji, but I am called Shoji."

"Welcome to my home, Shoji. First, let me say that I do not condone slavery or the takeover of other lands by force. While my land was not conquered, we did surrender to the Empire, and my marriage to the Count ensures peace between the countries. Slavery is outlawed in my land, but it is legal here. I have no control over that. I cannot change it, but I can help to at least make it better. You are not a slave at Redwing Manor; you are a servant, the same as all the others who work here. I intend to pay you an allowance for your services to me. We do not beat or abuse or servants here. There are minimal punishments for crimes or constant disobedience, but we do not act like the other noble houses. I'm sure none of this means a lot to you, but I wish for you to view myself and my husband in a positive light."

"I'm not sure I can be of much service to you," Shoji says. "That servant explained to me some of the things I am to do for you, but I am a warrior who lives- lived simply and only had to care for himself."

Tokoyami nods. "I understand. My husband insisted I get a servant who can be a bodyguard as well. I happened to have come across you at the port. So, I bought you."

Shoji is silent for a moment, then says, "I should thank you for standing up for me at the port,"

"I only wish I could do more," Tokoyami replies. "I'm sorry about your land. I know the feeling of that loss...snatched from your home and made to belong to someone else against your will." He walks over to the drink table, pouring a glass of white wine. "Would you like a glass?"

"Water, if you have it? Oh, do I pour it myself?"

"I can do it this time," Tokoyami pours him a cup of water from the pitcher. "You are new here, so I don't expect you to do everything. I won't require much of you while in my chambers. Going into the city and to events is when I require your services the most." He gives the cup to Shoji, taking note of how large the man's hands are. He is taking a risk by allowing such a large man, a stranger, into his quarters without any restraints. But his premonitions have never been wrong before. He senses no danger.

'Six hands can be used for much more than digging in the mines or making a bed,' Says Dark Shadow.

'Silence, you!'

"You said you understand my feelings," Shoji says after taking a sip of water. "Forgive me for saying, but you were not beaten and taken as a prisoner from your land. You got married instead. It is not the same."

Tokoyami sips his wine. "Perhaps you are right. But like you, my marriage was not by choice. My country surrendered to the Empire, and my family has the largest airship fleet; so naturally, I had to marry into the Empire. I didn't want to," he looks around the room. "I didn't want all this. I didn't want to be become a Demi-Count and join the Empire's high society." He returns his gaze to Shoji, having to tilt his head up to look at the tall man. "And I have to serve my husband since he is born of the Empire and I am not. We are similar, Shoji. We both serve another that is above us."

Shoji looks down at the Demi-Count. "I still don't understand why you chose me out of all the others of my kind. Why did you pick me?"

"I didn't like how they were treating you. And-" He didn't want to reveal his premonition to Shoji. "And they mentioned how you bravely stood up against the Empire army, refusing to surrender without a fight. I respected that, so, I bought you. They would have put you in the mines to work until you die. I didn't want to see that happen."

Shoji finishes the water. "You risk your very life by having a warrior leader like me in your room, all alone, who can snap you in half and run away," he says seriously, taking a step closer to Tokoyami. "No sane person would do that, which means you have another reason for doing what you did at the port,"

Tokoyami swallows hard but stands his ground, keeping his eyes locked Shoji's black ones.

"Do you plan to use your dark magic to make me into a monster?"

Tokoyami's beak drops open. "W-What? No!" he steps back from Shoji. "Why would you assume something like that?"

"I heard the men talking about you and your dark magic arts," Shoji says.

"Rumors!" Tokoyami loosens his tightening grip on the wine glass before it breaks. "None of what they say is true, Shoji! You will find that there are many, many rumors and stories about me that are untrue. The people of the Empire do not care for my husband's choice of marrying me, since I am a foreigner, like you, in this land. They all dislike me because of where I came from. But I ask you, please do not believe anything you hear, and ask me to clarify a rumor if you are concerned."

"So, if you have no plans to turn me into a monster to use to do your dark bidding, then why am I here? That servant who brought me to your chambers seems like he can be your groom, and is better at it."

"I...It was my choice at the moment. That's all. I don't have a way of knowing for sure that you won't kill me, but I sense no malice or evil intent from you."

Shoji smiles beneath his mask. "That painting of you in the hallway...and that strange shadow painted behind you," he sees the crimson eyes widen. "Does that shadow...tell you things?"

"I speak to no shadows, Shoji. More rumors you have heard."

"No, I think you're lying," Shoji sees the look of fear in the crimson turn to mild fury at being called a liar. "Maybe I should tell you this. When they defeated me on the battlefield, I saw the dark shadow of a large bird made of clouds fly overhead. I recognize it in that painting as the same one."

"Are you saying that you saw me that day?" Tokoyami asks.

"I saw that shadow," Shoji confirms. "And for you to take me from the port on a whim is no coincidence. Maybe it is fate of some kind that we are brought together like this,"

'Seems like he had a premonition as well. Interesting...'

"Perhaps you are right," Tokoyami agrees, ignoring Dark Shadow's words. "I sensed something about you when I first saw the airship bringing you here. Then it grew stronger when I saw you."

"I guess I have no choice but to serve you, Demi-Count. I cannot go back to my land, and it looks like you can't, either."

Tokoyami sighs. "I miss my land. My husband will not let me go home to visit; he fears I will give him a hard time coming back. And he's probably right."

"I would give anything to return to my land," Shoji says. "But the Empire occupies it now. There is no place for me there. All my people are either dead or have become slaves. There's no point in attacking you and escaping into enemy territory to return to a land I no longer belong to."

"You will always belong to your homeland," Tokoyami says. "I'm not sure what the future holds, but I hope that one day, I can revisit my land,' 'Or just go home.' "Maybe someday you will, too." He can see Shoji smile under the mask. "Why don't we go out on the balcony and share about our homelands?" Tokoyami offers.

Shoji places one of his hands on Tokoyami's shoulder and says, "I'd like that."

'Are you sure he's just going to be your groom? Sharing so much personal information seems more like a date to me,'

'Hush! Behave yourself, Dark Shadow,' Tokoyami pours himself another glass of wine and this time Shoji asks if he can try some, which Tokoyami allows.

'Oh, good. Get drunk while you both weep over your homelands. Don't forget to share with him that you're in a loveless, open marriage and secretly attracted to-'

'Say one more word, and I will sleep with all the lights on tonight!' Tokoyami threatens, blushing under his feathers.

'Struck a nerve? You have no secrets with me. If he saw something like you did ... then there must be something between you two.'

 **TBC**


	3. Lonely Companions

**Chapter 3: Lonely Companions**

Tokoyami lays on the white chaise lounge and tells Shoji that he may sit on the chair. This lounge chair is one of his favorite pieces of furniture that came with his status as Demi-Count. While he prefers the nighttime, Tokoyami likes to feel the light of the sun on his face. Dark Shadow is weaker during the day, so when Tokoyami wants to silence the entity, he sits on the balcony.

A small airship passes by, and Tokoyami looks over at Shoji whose dark eyes follow the machine until it's out of sight.

"I know it's hard coming to a new land," Tokoyami says. "Now tell me about your world, Shoji."

Shoji folds two pairs of hands in his lap while the other rest behind him. "There is not much to tell...it's nothing like this place,"

"I still would like to hear about it," Tokoyami tells him. "We said we're going to share about our worlds."

"Yes, but this place is so..." Shoji looks out at the steeples and domes. "It's like a utopia. I grew up hearing all about the Empire, but seeing it firsthand like this...the stories do not do it justice. This is an evil place of power, but to say it isn't beautiful would be to lie. My land is nothing like this place."

Tokoyami nods. "I agree. This country is a paradise. My land cannot hold a mirror to it, but my home still has its own beauty."

Shoji looks down at his hands. "Before I tell you about my home...tell me about yours," he glances over at Tokoyami. "You're a bird, so your land has to be above the clouds like the Empire?"

Tokoyami closes his eyes and smiles softly, picturing his homeworld in his mind. "It's not cluttered with buildings and roads like the Empire," he begins, losing himself to the scenery of memory in his mind. "My people live in towns and small cities; each spread out from one another. Separating them are valleys, meadows, and fields. Waves of wildflowers, in bunches of color, stretch far and wide. The sky above is always blue. The days and nights are warm. The evening sky is purple with the largest, whitest moon! Thousands of stars dot the sky, an endless abyss of darkness with hints of light to remind you that there is always hope," Tokoyami opens his eyes and looks at Shoji, whose leaned a little closer to listen. "And we come alive at night."

"Why the night?" Shoji asks. "What makes it different from the day?"

Tokoyami smiles again. "Everything. The moon makes everything glow. Those bunches of flowers of rainbow colors? They glow gold and white. The tall grass moves and shines with the moonlight like whitecaps on a raging river. The evening fireflies emerge to dance among the meadows, hundreds of points of purple light…" Tokoyami trails off.

Shoji tries to picture Tokoyami's world in his head, and he does though he doubts his image of it anything like how it truly is. "Then, is that why you dance in the moonlight? Because it's a special time for you?"

Tokoyami looks to Shoji again, thinking about how to answer. "When I dance, it is an ancient ritual of my people that helps to strengthen the body, mind, and spirit. There is nothing demonic about it, despite what you may have heard." There is much more to the dancing than that, especially on the night of the Violet Moon, but Shoji doesn't need to hear that.

"The Empire believes my people are evil, too. We're not barbarians or savages as they claim."

"And yet, there must be a reason why the Empire chooses to believe those things about you. What's normal to us is not normal to them...and if we aren't like them, then there is something evil about us. That is the Empire's thought process, but do go on and tell me about your home, Shoji."

"Well, to start, my land is nothing like yours, or the Empire. The only reason the Empire wanted it is for the ores and stones in the mountains. Most of my land is open fields with spots of grass, sometimes flowers. Many of us live in the forests, for the trees bear fruits and nuts. It is always cloudy. We rarely have sunshine and are ravaged with thunderstorms. At night, we lock ourselves in our homes because we have beasts that only come out at that time of day. And the beasts are dangerous. Sometimes we have to fight these massive beasts, and if we win, then the clan has food and supplies for a long time. We're a mix of hunters and gatherers, and before the threat of the Empire, many of the clans were enemies. We all came together to combat the Empire, but the Great God surrendered."

"You were the last one standing," Tokoyami says. "You're very brave. If I may ask, who is the 'Great God'?"

Shoji rolls his eyes. "I'm an outcast among my people for the most part because I think of the Great God as a lie. He is a man that is 'chosen,' through blood, by the Spirits of Old to be the King of the Forest. All chiefs bow to him. I think it's a bunch of nonsense, which is why I was the last one standing for my people, even though I knew it was hopeless. The Great God surrenders, but I don't believe the Great God is any kind of entity other than a regular man, so I would not obey."

"But you are warriors too, right? You have to be strong, as it's obvious looking at you. And the sailors had you in more chains than the others."

"That's where the words 'savage' and 'barbaric' come from," he glances at the Demi-Count. "I won't say any more about our fighting style."

Tokoyami frowns. "Why not? Do you think I can't handle it?"

Shoji smiles under his mask. "You dance to build power. I fight to grow in strength and power. Dancing and fighting are nowhere near each other,"

Tokoyami scoffs. "I am the Demi-Count, and that makes me your master, I remind you. And I command you to tell me,"

Shoji chuckles. "You command? Alright then. Don't get your feathers in a fluff." His joke is soft-spoken, and he wants to laugh at the Demi-Count's reaction.

"You dare to mock me?" Tokoyami raises his voice and feels his feathers fluff out, then he quickly retracts them, clearing his throat. "You are still my servant, Shoji. If I tell you to do something, you do it."

Shoji finds Tokoyami adorable, and he can't help but let the Demi-Count have his way. "I apologize. If you must know, we are fierce fighters. When we're born, we have either four or six arms. I was granted six, which means I can wield more weapons. I have killed many Empire soldiers, striking them down in a mass of broken bones and blood. They think to kill with swords and shoot with guns is the only way to destroy your enemy. So, when they saw my people wielding clubs, axes, knives, and what we can do with them, they mark us as monsters. In my opinion, those guns do not make a soldier strong, but weak. Shooting from far away is cowardly. We prefer close combat."

Tokoyami's eyes widen while hanging on Shoji's every word. Looking at the man's muscles, size, height, and form, there is no way Shoji would lie about breaking people with a single blow. Tokoyami swallows, and he hears Dark Shadow chuckling in his head. He's picked the right man to be his bodyguard in that aspect.

"Have I frightened you?" Shoji asks when he sees that Tokoyami has become silent.

"No. I just...I'm a little surprised at the detail, that's all," he takes a sip of wine, "Can you...crush a person's bones with your bare hands?"

"Oh, I'm supposed to be your bodyguard — a fair question to ask. Yes, I can. I try not to, though. We frown upon unnecessary violence, and I don't like causing harm to another living thing if I don't have to. I know the difference between a warrior's fist and a friendly touch."

"Do you?"

Shoji slides his mask down to reveal his elongated mouth to sip the wine. He watches Tokoyami's shocked reaction. "We all look like this," Shoji lets his long purple tongue slip out of his mouth to hang pass his chin before lifting the mask back to his face. "They think we're beasts, no more than mindless animals because of how we appear; but we are much more than that."

"Oh...that is...um...impressive?"

"Thanks. The wine is good, by the way."

"You're welcome to more. Shoji, the way you described your land...it doesn't seem as if you like it."

Shoji shakes his head. "No, that's not right. I do love my land. While it's not like the Empire or yours, it's still my home. It's where my family and clan raised me. It's my roots."

Before Tokoyami can speak, there is a rumbling sound coming from Shoji. Tokoyami tilts his head curiously.

"Sorry. I'm a little hungry," Shoji says.

"I apologize! I thought you ate already? No worries. I will send for lunch," Tokoyami stands up from the lounge and motions Shoji to follow him. "You will be doing this, so it's best if you learn." Tokoyami shows Shoji which tassel to pull to tell the kitchen to send food. "There is a bell in most of the rooms where the servants work and dwell. They are all labeled." he pulls the one for the kitchen. "A servant will be here soon to ask what I want. What do you like to eat, Shoji?" He looks up at the tall man.

"Meat. Fruit. Nuts."

"What about fish?"

"It's not safe to eat the fish in my world," Shoji says.

"Fish are plentiful here, and they are delicious. Would you like to try some?"

Shoji shrugs his shoulders. "I'm not a picky eater,"

When a servant comes to the chamber, Tokoyami asks them to bring some fresh fruit, sliced meat, cheese, and more wine. "Fish is more of a dinner meal than a snack. But I will ensure that you try some at a different time."

Shoji nods. "Alright."

"Now, let me show you to your private room,"

"A room? It's not the one I was in earlier?"

"No. You need to be close to me for when I need you. Follow me." Tokoyami took Shoji through the sitting room and passed the bathing chamber to a small door. He pauses a moment to consider Shoji's height. "The door is small, but the ceiling is high."

Shoji opens the door and ducks to enter the room. It is small, with a bed, end table, chest of drawers, a carpet, and electric light.

"Is there anything else you might need? That door over there is your water closet."

"This is fine. It's more than enough, Demi-Count. We warriors do not need a lot of items. We keep our homes fairly bare."

Tokoyami nods. "I would do the same, but my husband insists that I express his wealth by prancing around in fancy clothes and gems and having high-end furniture. Not all of the furniture in this chamber is mine. At my castle, I had just what I needed and nothing more."

Shoji turns to face Tokoyami, bending his neck to look down at the Demi-Count, who has to look up. "You don't seem to like your husband,"

"It's not that I dislike him," Tokoyami says. "He has never wronged me or caused me harm. But it's a bit more complicated that than."

Shoji is silent for a moment, then asks, "The servant who brought me here…he mentioned something about me having to 'pleasure you,' if you command it. Does that mean what I think it means?"

Tokoyami feels all of his feathers fluff out in alert and embarrassment. Shoji says it with a straight face and calm voice. Tokoyami hadn't even thought of that!

 _'Don't lie to yourself,'_ Dark Shadow echoes in Tokoyami's mind. _'You're well aware of your attraction to men like Shoji.'_

"I don't think your husband would like that," Shoji tells him.

'Do I correct him?' Tokoyami asks Dark Shadow.

 _'Tell him the truth! Hawks gets to spend all his free time with others in his bed, and he's permitted you to do the same! Stop denying yourself a bit of happiness.'_

"Demi-Count? Are you alright?"

"Um…I…" he quickly turns away from Shoji. "It's complicated. You see…I don't know if your people know or accept this, but Count Hawks and I have an…open marriage."

Shoji strokes his chin in thought at the word. "Open marriage? I think I can figure it out…but it's best if you explain it to me."

"It's a deal we have…Hawks and I…and other couples have it as well," he's quick to add. "You see…since our marriage is one of political convenience and not love, we agree that remaining monogamous is not necessary. So, we can seek out other lovers if we wish. But I must be more discrete than my husband because I am only a Demi-Count, a foreigner, and of lower birth. I cannot embarrass my husband. As for having you pleasure me…I don't expect it of you."

"Then you've had other lovers? Am I to make sure they don't overstep their boundaries when you take them to your bed?"

"NO!" Tokoyami feels that his flushing cheeks are burning through his black feathers and turning his beak red. "I have only known my husband!" How can Shoji stand there and say that so calmly?

Shoji doesn't react, keeping still, though he is chuckling inwardly at Tokoyami's embarrassment.

"Why are you silent?" Tokoyami grits his teeth and glares at Shoji. "Are you mocking me?"

"No, I'm not mocking you. I just want to know what my duties are to you."

"W-Well…" Tokoyami turns away again. "That remains to be- that is- " He clears his throat. "Let me show you the bathing room."

'Cute.' Shoji thinks to himself and follows the small man to another room with marble floors and walls painted with pictures of the Empire. In the center is a large tub at the base of marble steps with four pillars wrapped in purple roses. To the right is another balcony with gently flowing curtains, though it is much smaller than the first one.

"Aren't you worried about strangers coming in?" Shoji asks him.

"We have alarms," Tokoyami answers. "And the balcony doors close, too. The glass is just hidden." Tokoyami shows Shoji where the button is to operate the glass door. "Then we close the curtains."

"Hm…and you haven't had a bodyguard or servant staying here with you? Isn't your husband worried you might get kidnapped or harmed being here all alone?"

Tokoyami smirks. "Again, we have alarms everywhere. The people fear me, so they won't want to touch me. I also have Dark Shadow for safety. I'm not worried, though my husband is a bit concerned about my constantly being alone, which is why I finally sought out a personal bodyguard and groom. I saved you from the mines, and I only wish I could have done more for your people."

Shoji closes his eyes for a moment to think about his fellow warriors, wondering what has become of them forced into mining and slavery. There are probably many who have already committed suicide to escape the shame of their enslavement.

"Knock, knock! I'm coming in!"

Shoji looks to the door at the unfamiliar voice, as does Tokoyami. Shoji sees a man with giant red wings and messy blonde hair dressed in a white outfit, which is different from Tokoyami's. Tokoyami gives a quick bow to the man.

"Good morning, husband," Tokoyami greets Count Hawks.

Shoji looks at the man that is Count Hawks, who smiles arrogantly at him. Shoji didn't know how to read the man. There is a part of him that dislikes Count Hawks because he is most likely one of the people responsible for the attacks on his land. Still, he bows his head to the Count to acknowledge him, but Shoji won't do any more than that.

"So, this is your new servant?" Hawks sticks his hands in his pockets and walks over to the tall man. He looks him up and down. "He's a big one," Hawks looks over his shoulder at Tokoyami. "Good choice in a bodyguard."

"Thank you," Tokoyami says.

"What's your name?" Hawks asks.

"Mezou Shoji, but I go by Shoji…Master."

Hawks smirks and pats Shoji on the shoulder. "A smart one, too! Did Dark Shadow tell you about him ahead of time, Tokoyami? Is that why you chose this guy out of nowhere?"

Tokoyami folds his hands behind his back. "I'm not sure if it was Dark Shadow, but I did go to the port and felt the need to buy this man."

Hawks returns his gaze to Shoji. "He sees things, and Dark Shadow talks to him a lot. None of that bothers you?"

Shoji shrugs his shoulders. "I can't say that it does. I have not seen this Dark Shadow…and the rumors I've heard of the Demi-Count…I have not seen those to be true either."

"Well, I assure you that there is nothing to fear from the Demi-Count, so ignore all the rumors you have heard. People are still going to talk, and if they do and you hear them, it is not your place to contradict them. Mainly, your job entails taking care of Tokoyami, escorting him everywhere and keeping him safe from potential harm. I don't really believe we have much to worry about, but I'd rather know he has physical company rather than a shadow."

"I can do that for him…Master."

"I can tell you don't like calling me 'master.' You said your name is Shoji, right? That wouldn't be the same Shoji that was the last warrior standing on the ground after the surrender, is it?"

Shoji nods. "I am that Shoji."

"Sweet! I have to congratulate you on your final stand," Hawks praises him. "That took a lot of guts to stare down an entire army. My husband picked a good one,"

Shoji looks at Tokoyami who appears flustered.

"Yami, would you leave us alone for a few moments? I'll call you back in after I've spoken to our new friend here."

Tokoyami glances at the two of them for a second and then bows to Count Hawks before leaving the bathing room. He closes the door behind him, then calls to Dark Shadow. 'My friend, listen to what transpires between them, and report back to me.'

 _'You got it!'_

Tokoyami watches Dark Shadow creep along the floor and slip under the crown molding. He waits anxiously. Suddenly, Dark Shadow returns. 'Why have you retreated?'

 _'Your husband told me to go away. He didn't see me, but he assumes you would ask me to do this, so he told me to leave.'_

Tokoyami sighs. 'I'll have to try and listen for myself,' he places his head against the wall and tries to hear what is said, but there is nothing.

Shoji stands still with all six arms behind his back as Count Hawks slowly circles him. While the Count was friendly before, the red-winged man seems to have changed his exterior into a hard, stern face now that Tokoyami is out of the room. Usually, Shoji would not feel threatened by a man like the Count, but given his current status as a slave, the man can do him great harm.

"Tokoyami has put a lot of trust into you, Mezou Shoji," Hawks tells him. "I can't say I'm surprised that you haven't attacked him yet. Even if you tried, Dark Shadow would stop you. But you do pose a threat to him. Whatever he saw in one of his visions must ensure him that there is something more to you."

"I have no reason to hurt him," Shoji says. "He and I are similar. We get along well."

"Oh? How so?"

Shoji, so far, has kept his gaze straight ahead, not looking Hawks in the eye. He figured it's better not to stare down a beast that has the power to destroy you. But he takes the chance and bends his head down to meet the brown-eyed stare. "We were both taken from our homeland, and we feel estranged in this city." He watches Hawks expression become surprised, then humorous, though Shoji sensed a bit of anger behind the eyes.

"For a savage, you're pretty smart," Hawks flaps his wings and lifts himself to float a few inches above Shoji. "My marriage to Tokoyami is none of your concern. His parents pushed him to marry me when I asked for his hand, and Tokoyami's land is flourishing now because of the Empire's wealth and power. Just as yours will."

Shoji has to turn his head away from the wind of Hawks flapping wings so close to his face.

"You will obey Tokoyami and me in full. If you do something to hurt him, consider your punishment to be a fate worse than death," he returns to the floor. "And do not forget that he is MY husband. I shouldn't have to go into further detail? You know of what I speak."

"You've made your point very clear, Master."

"Good," Hawks puts on a smile and is cheerful one again as he calls Tokoyami back in. "I like him, Yami! A fine choice!" He goes to Tokoyami and wraps his arms around the smaller male from behind. "Remember, Shoji, this little birdie is precious to me," he plants a kiss on Tokoyami's cheek. "Don't damage him."

Tokoyami flares with embarrassment and fluffs out his feathers.

Hawks chuckles and uses his hands to stroke the feather back down. "Don't be such a prude, my darling. I'll come to your bed tonight. It's been awhile."

"Alright…" Tokoyami says softly.

"Just to make sure our new hire doesn't try to harm you as you sleep. I have no fear of that happening, but I want to make sure. You're just so tiny and precious!" he teases.

"You're very kind to think of my safety, husband,"

Hawks moves away from him and adds, "Oh, don't forget. Tomorrow night we have that stupid masked ball."

"Tomorrow night? I thought it was another day away?"

"The jerk moved it up," Hawks says. "You've been asked to do one of your moon dances, too."

Tokoyami shakes his head. "Please, Hawks, don't make me do that! They will only find a way to demonize it! The rumors are bad enough without having to add to them!"

"Yami, you dance beautifully," Hawks says. "It's out of character for you just by first glance of your exterior. But look at it this way; when they see how well you dance, and how there is nothing evil behind it, that will be one rumor we've disposed of. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes but, I haven't danced for large crowds," Tokoyami says. "They will all be watching me…"

"You need to build up some self-esteem and courage," Hawks says. "It's not good to be alone all the time, Tokoyami. I know you'd rather avoid people, especially the nobles, and I don't blame you. But this is your life now, and you need to start standing up for yourself. I want you to stand tall and proud! Yes, you're never going to stop the rumors completely. They whisper about me as well. Plus, you'll be wearing a mask. You can pretend you're a different person. And Shoji and I will be there, so you have nothing to fear. Okay?"

Tokoyami sighs and slumps his shoulders. "Yes, husband. As you wish."

Hawks strokes Tokoyami's feathers. "It'll be fine, I promise. I'll see you tonight."

"Thank you for visiting, husband. Enjoy the rest of your day."

"I will. And it looks like your lunch is here," Hawks glances at Shoji, silently reminding him of what they spoke of before he kissed Tokoyami's cheek again and leaves.

Tokoyami waits until he hears both Hawks and the servant exit to question Shoji. "What did he say to you?"

"Nothing much," Shoji replies. "He warned me not to harm you, that's all."

"Nothing else?"

"Nothing else." Shoji confirms.

"I see. If you won't tell me, that's fine. We might as well eat. I will explain to you about your duties in further detail, but I want you to eat first."

Shoji follows Tokoyami to the sitting room and to the table where the food is. Tokoyami tells him to take as much as he likes from the tray of assorted fruits, nuts, and pieces of meat. Shoji hears his stomach rumble again at the sight and smell of food. He fills his plate with just enough, though he chooses to stand. Tokoyami offers him to sit, but Shoji tells him that he is fine standing.

"When Hawks returns tonight, you will have to go into your room for the night. I may or may not call you if I need something afterward. Sometimes he stays in bed with me for the night, and other times he leaves. You shouldn't hear…anything," Tokoyami blushes hotly and pours himself wine. "We rarely do 'that.' Hawks just likes to share my bed a day or two in the week."

Shoji eats the meat strips first, then fruit, and finally the nuts as he listens to Tokoyami. "Is it wrong of me to say that I look forward to seeing you dance tomorrow night?"

Tokoyami looks up at him with wide red eyes. "Oh no…not you too…"

Shoji chuckles, placing the plate back on the table. "I agree with your husband, you know. You need to have more confidence in yourself to stand up to these nobles and combat the rumors."

Tokoyami sighs and takes a sip of wine. "That's easier said than done,"

 _'I can always take over the dancing for you,'_ Dark Shadow offers.

'Forget it! I know which dance you will choose! It will embarrass me further!'

 _'It will make everyone lust for you,'_

'In what world do you think I want that, you fool? They already call me a siren and an enchanter! Why would I want to make them believe further?'

 _'Because you would be dancing for only ONE person,'_

Tokoyami feels his heart start to race and he chugs the wine then pours another cup. 'It's too soon for such feelings! I've only just met him!'

 _'That doesn't mean anything!_ '

'You are wrong, Dark Shadow!'

 _'Keep denying it. I know the truth, and you will surrender to me when you have to dance. Your social anxiety will get the better of you, as it always does, and I will gladly take over for you. He wants to see you dance.'_

'I won't let you,' Tokoyami tells him. 'I will manage to do another dance, a simpler one,' he growls at Dark Shadow's taunting laugh.

"Sir? Is everything alright?" Shoji asks.

"What? Oh! Yes. I was…having a conversation with Dark Shadow."

"Right. Dark Shadow. Can I meet him?"

Tokoyami tenses in the chair. "Why do you want to meet him?"

"I saw him on the battlefield, remember?"

"I do remember you mentioning that. You can meet him, but not right now. I'm suddenly exhausted and would like to rest. Feel free to relax." As he stands up, he feels a bit faint due to all the mental exhaustion he just endured. He stumbles on his feet and lands across a giant arm. Blushing, he looks up to see Shoji, then quickly averts his eyes.

"I'll carry you,"

"I'm too heavy."

"I want you to think about what you just said," Shoji scoops him up and cradles Tokoyami's whole form in the crook of his middle arm. He uses his other hand to keep Tokoyami's ankles elevated.

 _'Ooooo! He likes you~!'_ Dark Shadow says in a sing-song voice. ' _He's literally holding you with just one arm!'_

Tokoyami can't bring himself to say anything, completely frozen and stiff in Shoji's arms.

"I won't drop you," Shoji says. "You can relax."

"Please, don't do this sort of thing in front of my husband unless commanded," Tokoyami says.

"I understand," Shoji carries Tokoyami to the large bed and places the small man on top of the purple silk sheets. Without being asked or told, Shoji unties Tokoyami's boots to remove them. "Do you wish to get under the covers?"

"N-No. Just a blanket will do. There is one over there," Tokoyami points to a chest.

Shoji goes to it and opens the chest to find a pile of folded blankets. He takes out a fuzzy black one and brings it to the bed. Before he covers Tokoyami with it, he asks, "Would you like for me to rest with you?"

 _'Say 'yes'!'_ Dark Shadow urges him.

"No, it's alright. I'm only going to rest my eyes for a bit,"

Shoji nods and covers him. "I'll be in my room. Call when you need me."

"Alright. Thank you." Tokoyami watches Shoji leave the bedroom.

 _'Dummy.'_ Says Dark Shadow.

'Leave me alone! I'm not ready for that yet!'

' _Ah ha! So you admit it! You want to share your bed with Shoji!'_

'Damn it!' he rolls over and turns both end table lights on.

 _'Gah! Too bright!'_ Dark Shadow whines.

'Serves you right!' Tokoyami taunts Dark Shadow, then wonders, as he lays staring up at the purple canopy if he should call Shoji back.

 **TBC**


	4. Rubies In Denial

*****Sorry for the late update! I'm so far behind. Work was a mess this week, and I've been playing the MHA game online for Xbox. Feel free to add me! KatieOfStrata85! I'm an average fighter, I play multiple characters, and I tend to lose often. However, I put up a pretty damn good fight!**  
 *****Please read and enjoy! Please comment as well. These boys do not get enough love, and I want to hear the love** from **others!**  
 *****Warnings: Yaoi, sexual touching, passionate talk, Dark Shadow is a bad influence, dialogue-heavy, self-esteem (very minor) issues, yummy passion!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Rubies In Denial**

Shoji spends the rest of the day in his little room, watching the world pass by through his window until it gets dark. He watches all the lights in the buildings turn on, a sea of colored stars. Tokoyami has not called for him in a while, so he takes it upon himself to check on the other. As he was walking into the room, he pauses when he sees Count Hawks enter the chamber. Shoji hides behind the door, relieved that he wasn't seen. In the bedroom, he can hear Tokoyami and Count Hawks speaking softly. Suddenly, Shoji hears his name called by Hawks. He goes to the pair and stands quietly by the door, waiting for orders.

"Good of you to join us, Shoji," Hawks says with a welcoming smile. "I thought you would like to hear the Demi-Count play his Moon Lute. It will add some much-needed culture on your end."

Shoji looks to Tokoyami, who is no longer on the bed but in one of the plush purple armchairs holding a white instrument. He's never seen a lute before, but it looks similar to the tortoise shell ones that his people had to make music. Sometime in the evening, Tokoyami had changed into bedclothes; a dark purple, nearly sheer full-length form-fitted nightshirt. Tokoyami looks dwarfed with fewer clothes on sitting cross-legged in the large chair. The balcony doors are open, letting in a gentle night breeze that softly ripples the purple curtains. One thing different that Shoji noticed is the lighting, which has gone from purple to yellow- which he assumes in the standard color for electric.

"So long as the Demi-Count doesn't mind me listening?"

Tokoyami gently shakes his head, looking down at the lute. "It's alright."

"The Demi-Count hides his special talents," Hawks says, flopping on the bed while still in his day clothing. "But relax and flow with the music," he says to Shoji. "Yami, play my favorite song."

"As you wish," Tokoyami says, sending a glance over towards Shoji while adjusting the strings on the lute.

As he begins to play the desired song, Tokoyami looks to the bed and sees Hawks laying on his side, facing away from them with red wings softly folded along his back. With Hawks looking away, Tokoyami continues to play but settles his gaze on Shoji, who is watching him intently. The look in Shoji's dark eyes sends a shiver down his spine, and suddenly the night breeze is chillier than before. At least, that is what he would like to believe since his nipples tightened after the shiver. Dark Shadow chuckles. Tokoyami ignores him, letting his fingers glide and pluck along the strings. Movement from the bed has Tokoyami quickly breaking his stare with Shoji to look at his lute instead.

"That's enough for now, Yami," Hawks says. "What did you think, Shoji?"

"The Demi-Count plays very well," Shoji replies. "It enjoyed it."

Hawks rolls onto his belly to look at Shoji. "Do your people play music?"

"Not with items like the Demi-Count owns," Shoji tells him. "We have drums and flutes, though we don't play music often for pleasure. It's used to keep away creatures and speak to the ancient spirits."

"Wow. Deep," Hawks comments. "Then be extra grateful for coming to the Empire. There are no creatures here,"

'I did not 'come' to the Empire,' Shoji mentally corrects the Count. 'You brought me here against my will.' "Thank you, Master."

Hawks lets out a short laugh. "Don't sound so enthusiastic about it, Shoji!" He teases. "I'm ready for bed, though. Shoji, ring a servant for some hot mulled wine for Yami and me, then you're dismissed for the night."

"Yes, Master," Shoji turns to Tokoyami. "Is there anything you will need, Demi-Count?"

"Some apple slices would be nice," Tokoyami tells him.

"Yami, you're going to turn into an apple!" Hawks teases. "Bring some grapes as well."

Shoji nods without saying anything, leaving the room to pull the tassel that summons the kitchens. While waiting, he tries to listen to Hawks and Tokoyami's conversation. Their voices are too soft to hear. Shoji stretches his neck to look into the room, which still has the door open, and he can see their shadows on the far wall. There are three shadows; one must be Dark Shadow because it has its own set of yellow eyes. Shoji takes a step back when Dark Shadow's yellow eye winks at him, knowing he is watching. When the servant arrives, Shoji places the order and continues to wait, watching Dark Shadow move around Tokoyami and Hawks' shadows. The idea of another living being manifesting inside another baffles him. In time, he will have to ask Tokoyami about Dark Shadow's origins to satisfy his own curiosity.

The servant returns with the order and Shoji takes it into the room, using one of his hands to knock on the door to alert them to his presence. Both men are in bed and under the covers, propped up against an array of pillows. Saying nothing, Shoji brings the tray over to one of the end tables. Hawks tells him to pour the mulled wine and hand Tokoyami the plate of fruit. Using his multiple hands, Shoji does all of those things with ease.

"Impressive!" Hawks says. "I have to admit; I'm glad you're here instead of the mines,"

"...I am as well," Shoji replies. "Is that all?"

"One more thing," Hawks says. "Go to the wardrobe over there and take out the red box on the top shelf."

"I can get that," Tokoyami offers, attempting to jump out of bed but Hawks pulls him back.

"That's what your groom is for," Hawks reminds him.

Shoji goes to the wardrobe and opens it to scan the top shelf, spotting the red box. He takes it down and sees that it does not have a lid. Unable to keep from looking inside, he counts five small bottles filled with liquid. Shoji brings it over to the bed where Tokoyami is keeping his head down, not looking at him. Shoji makes the connection, and he flushes beneath his mask as he holds the box out to Hawks.

"Thanks. You can go now," Hawks tells Shoji.

Shoji glances at Tokoyami once more before he takes his leave. Once out of the room, he feels his eye twitch with annoyance. Count Hawks made him get that box on purpose, and most likely had Tokoyami play that lute in a way to show off that he owns Tokoyami. He's reminding Shoji who Tokoyami belongs to in an obnoxious way, and Shoji doesn't appreciate it, and he knows that Tokoyami doesn't either.

Instead of returning to his room, Shoji remains in the main sitting area. He shouldn't stay to listen to them coupling in the bedroom, but something kept his feet planted firmly on the floor, refusing to let him leave. Shoji is not unfamiliar with sex, having engaged in it with both men and women in his clan and legion. It was mutual. Nothing everlasting or any loyalty expected. Shoji can tell the difference between pleasured moans and false ones, and currently, Tokoyami's moaning is put on. The Demi-Count is faking it. Shoji feels all six biceps begin to bulge when the sounds, mainly from Hawks, grows louder. Unable to endure any more, Shoji retreats to his room and relishes in the quiet.

* * *

The next morning, Tokoyami stirs awake when he feels the bed shifting beside him. He rolls over to see Hawks getting up and watches his husband dress in the same clothes from the night before. Hawks will return to his private chambers to change for the day. Tokoyami sits up and cracks his back and neck, rolling his shoulders with a yawn. He says 'good morning' to Hawks.

"You okay?" Hawks asks him.

"Yes," Tokoyami replies, running his fingers through his feathers. "Is there anything I must do today, or can I prepare for tonight?"

Hawks fixes his hair in the mirror. "I don't think so," he replies. "You're not wearing black tonight, right?"

"I was going to wear black," Tokoyami says. "But if you want me to wear another color, then I will."

"Red," Hawks grins at him from the mirror.

"Red?" Tokoyami repeats. "I don't like wearing red. You know that. Why are you making me wear it?"

"To match my wings, of course!"

"I don't want to," Tokoyami says, his voice holding a bit of authority. But when Hawks brown eyes gaze strangely at him from the mirror, Tokoyami changes his mind. "Fine. Red it is."

"Start standing out, Yami," Hawks says. "You're not helping the rumors if you're constantly hiding away and wearing all dark colors day in and day out. This is the Empire. We like color here."

"But red? It's the color of lust and blood," Tokoyami says.

"I know. I'm attempting something, and I want you to go along with it," Hawks approaches Tokoyami's side of the bed. "Let's start setting some of these rumors to rest by making you stand out more. You look suspicious to the court already with presenting standoffish. Let's shove it right in there faces, so they see the stories are false and there's nothing to be concerned about."

Tokoyami grips the sheets. "It makes me uncomfortable...I already have to dance. I appreciate your wanting to help me, but I'd rather not go about it that way."

Hawks sighs, slumping his head forward. "Yami, it's important that we match to show unity. This is a high-end masked ball, regardless of how you and I feel about it. I want you to wear red. I promise I won't let anything happen to you. You have so much talent but lack the confidence and social skills to apply them in full. As your husband, I must help you in whatever ways I can, even if we don't agree. So, you are going to wear red. Pretty yourself up. Rock those rubies!"

Tokoyami sighs in defeat. There is no use arguing with Hawks when the man has made up his mind about something. "I will wear red, as you request."

"Perfect. I'll see you tonight at five," Hawks tells him. "Find a mask for your groom as well."

"I will. Enjoy your day, husband."

Tokoyami settles back into bed once Hawks leaves and closes his eyes, wanting to get in an extra hour of sleep and try not to think about the dreaded color red. But before he could fall asleep, he hears footsteps in the room. He lifts his head from the pillow to see Shoji coming in. Shoji must have been waiting for Hawks to leave.

"Good morning, Shoji," Tokoyami says from the bed.

"Good morning. I heard the Count leave and figured you would need to begin your day,"

Tokoyami rests his head back on the pillow. "In a little bit," he says. "Right now, I would like to rest some more. I have a long night ahead of me."

"Should I have your breakfast sent up?"

"Not right away. But you may order yours," Tokoyami said from the pillow.

"Alright, thank you."

Tokoyami falls asleep after the door to his bedroom click shuts. When he wakes up again, he glances at the clock that reads ten. He should have been up an hour ago. He calls for Shoji who appears a second after his name's called. Tokoyami assumes he was waiting by the door. He asks Shoji to get his robe and would have put it on himself, but Shoji does it for him. Tokoyami says he wants a bath and will show Shoji how to work the water, what to put in it, and how he likes the temperature. Shoji, however, barely said a word in response to anything Tokoyami said. Shoji just did as asked. While the tub is filling up, Tokoyami decides to ask what is wrong.

"Shoji? Is anything the matter?"

"Hm?" Shoji turns from the feeling the temperature of the bath water to look at Tokoyami. "Oh. Sorry. Sometimes I don't always like to talk."

"Oh. Alright." Tokoyami doesn't know what else to say to that, though he understands it because he feels that way as well. When the water is ready for him, scented with lavender, he pulls the purple curtain across for privacy. The curtain is slightly opaque, but he can see the outline of Shoji's body as he strips and sinks into the hot water. He dunks his head under, resting there for a few moments, before emerging with a relaxed sigh. He flattens the wet feathers against his head.

"You don't like it, do you," Shoji says suddenly.

Tokoyami assumes Shoji is talking about the bath water. "I do. The water is fine,"

"Not the water,"

"Not the water? Then, what do you mean?"

"Laying with your husband,"

Tokoyami's face flushes hotter than the tub water. "Shoji, why would you ask something like that? It's a private matter."

"So, then you do like being with Count Hawks,"

"He's my husband."

"That doesn't answer my question. If I am to serve you, then I should know all about you, including the relationship with your husband."

Tokoyami sinks neck deep into the water, grateful for the curtain blocking them. "I don't hate it..."

"But you don't like it."

"He's never been forceful or unkind or rough with me," Tokoyami adds. "It's my duty, but I don't have it bad like many other male husbands in my position. I'm one of the lucky ones if you can believe it."

"If you have an open relationship, then you shouldn't have to be with him at all if you don't prefer it. That makes no sense."

"I'm of lower status," Tokoyami says.

"That shouldn't mean anything,"

"But you know it does,"

"And I know you don't like it because your moans are fake. You're a poor actor."

Tokoyami grits his teeth. "You're overstepping your boundaries, Shoji," he warns.

"I'm sorry. I just don't like seeing others forced to do something they don't care to do."

"Your statement is honorable," Tokoyami says. "But it doesn't hold for the laws of marriage. I can have other men in my bed if I wish it. However, the moment my husband wants me for whatever reason, I have to do as told. It's the way things are here. I don't think Hawks would give me a hard time about it."

"Then, you've thought about taking another to bed,"

Tokoyami swallows hard. "I may have,"

Shoji is silent, so is Tokoyami.

"The bath water smells nice," Shoji says, breaking the awkward silence.

"It's a favorite smell of mine," Tokoyami adds. "I assume...your people bathe in bodies of water?"

"We have hot springs that we like to use," Shoji tells him.

"Those sound nice. I've never been to a hot spring before. The Empire has public bathhouses that are like hot springs. Fortunately, I have my own right here."

' _This conversation is going nowhere,_ ' Dark Shadow says. _'Ask him to rub your shoulders,_ '

'I will do no such thing!'

' _You're making it awkward for Shoji.'_

'Me making HIM feel awkward? You've got it all wrong, Dark Shadow.'

' _Come on; this tub is big enough for two; even three!'_

'You're relentless!'

"Demi-Count? Is everything alright?" Shoji asks after Tokoyami had gone silent.

"YES!" Tokoyami says quickly with a bit of a shout. "I'm sorry...I slipped in the tub a bit...and it startled me."

' _Wow. That's the best excuse you could come up with?'_

'I will destroy you,' Tokoyami threatens Dark Shadow.

"Do you need help getting out?" Shoji offers.

"No! I'm fine," he has to get Shoji out of the room before he says or does something stupid. "Shoji, why don't you ring for a servant in the laundry room? Tell them that you need a mask for tonight's masked ball."

"...alright."

' _Shoji sounds so disappointed,'_ Dark Shadow mocks. _'He wants to get in the tub with you.'_

'You're making that up,'

"Do you plan to remain here the rest of the day until your husband picks you up for the ball?"

"Yes, thank you, Shoji. I'm just going to rest. Feel free to wander around the manor, if you wish. Anyone of the servants will be pleased to give you a full tour."

"I'll do as you say," Shoji says.

Tokoyami hears the other leaving the room, and he lets out a frustrated sigh, slapping wet hands to his face and grumbling to himself.

' _You'll drive him crazy tonight at the ball,'_ Dark Shadow says. ' _You sure you don't want me to take over?'_

'Only if...by some chance...I really, really cannot perform. I cannot embarrass Hawks...but I don't want you turning me into a harem dancer, either!'

' _Your husband has a nice little harem. You should have one, too. Let all the big guys like Shoji carry you around in sedan chairs!'_

'Why must you make my life difficult?'

' _I felt a bubble of excitement within you just then! Remember, I'm stuck inside of you. I feel what you feel. What else am I going to do with my time? Your time is my time, and we should kick it up a notch, don't you think?'_

'No, I don't think we need to 'kick it up a notch.' Things are fine the way they are!'

' _We should change your name to 'Denial' instead of Fumikage,'_

'If you had a flesh form right now, I'd hold your head under the water until the bubbles stopped!'

' _Temper, temper! Someone's fired up!'_

Shoji finished touring the manor with a few of the servants and discovered that his favorite place is the library. His people do not have the written word, but they tell stories by word of mouth and pictures. In one of the books Shoji picked up, there were more words than pictures. One of the servants asked him if he knows how to read, and Shoji had to tell them that he doesn't but would like to learn. They advised him to speak to the Demi-Count about learning how to read, and Shoji decided that he will.

The laundry room was the least favorite place that he visited. It was very hot and loud. The tailoring room was full of rolls of patterned fabric and other cloth. The head tailor couldn't find a mask big enough to fit Shoji's elongated jaw, so they decided on a black eye mask. That's fine with him; he already keeps the bottom half of his face covered. Now he's returning to Tokoyami's chambers, though he did get lost along the way and had to ask for directions. He wonders if he should knock since he is one step above a servant. Shoji decides to take the chance and enters the room, announcing his arrival. Shoji hears Tokoyami call to him from the bedroom. He stops in the open doorway when he sees Tokoyami standing before the body mirror, dressed in evening attire.

The red tunic clung to Tokoyami's trim form and tucked into a pair of tight black pants. The tunic has extra-long bell sleeves with small buttons going up the back. They're unbuttoned, and Shoji only blinks when Tokoyami turns to look at him and asks, "Can you button these for me?"

Shoji can only nod, walking up to stand behind Tokoyami. He lets his eyes trail along the length of Tokoyami's spine to the dip of his lower back. Shoji keeps his hands steady as he uses two sets to button, though he fumbles a few times because his fingers are too big. When each one is buttoned, Shoji rests one pair of hands on Tokoyami's shoulders. He knows Tokoyami can see his eyes admiring the small form through the mirror. A choker of rubies in rows of three cover the length of Tokoyami's neck. The black gloved hands have two rings on each; three large rubies that looked to weigh more than tokoyami's fingers, and one white, sparkling band. Shoji has never noticed it before.

"You look nice," he says. "And you smell good, too."

"That's the lavender," Tokoyami tells him. "Did you find a mask?"

"Yes, but they did not have a full one. I have a black one that goes across my eyes."

"Oh, that's fine then. You're already wearing a mask anyway."

"What is the reason for the masks?" Shoji asks.

"It's just for show. It allows you to be someone else, or rather, pretend to be someone else. And everyone acts like a stranger. Its' supposed to be fun, but I never find them enjoyable," he looks down at his boots. "It's hard to enjoy yourself when everyone is always looking at you coldly and judging you based off looks and rumors."

"Tonight will be different," Shoji offers.

Tokoyami glances at him through the mirror. "How so?"

"Because I will be there, and so will your husband. That's two people who do not believe the rumors about you, sir."

Tokoyami felt his heart skip a beat at Shoji's words. He doesn't know what to say and feels tense beneath Shoji's tightening hold. But Shoji's hands remain on his shoulders, gently beginning to massage the stiffness there. Tokoyami closes his eyes, allowing the other to touch him. Shoji, as a servant and groom, has no right to touch him without permission, but Tokoyami didn't care about such regulations. In public, he will have to act 'properly.'

"You're tense in your shoulders," Shoji says. "Are you tight everywhere else?"

Tokoyami leaps away from Shoji's touch, utterly mortified, and knocks into the body mirror.

Shoji blinks in confusion. "Did I hurt you?"

"What? No, you didn't hurt me…but you…made me uncomfortable."

"Oh. I was viewing you in the mirror," Shoji says. "Is it bold of me to say that I enjoy looking at you? Even when you're decorated or natural?"

Tokoyami burns beneath his feathers. "Shoji, that is an extremely bold statement…that no one has ever said to me before. And I know there is truth behind it,"

"But?"

"But I'm married," he holds up the hand with the wedding band of diamonds.

"And yet, you have an open relationship. So, why the hesitation?"

"I…I…it's because…Hawks has a harem of lovers, but they are only for fun. He does it because he can because he likes to. He is the only man I've ever known, and he is the dominant one in all his affairs. It's…different for the receiver."

Shoji, unable to control himself with the perfect presentation of Tokoyami's everything, reaches all six arms out to embrace him. Tokoyami stiffens, trying to get away, but Shoji won't let him. The way Tokoyami looks smells, and acts are sexually stimulating him. His hardening cock presses against Tokoyami's stomach, just an inch or two below the other's ribcage. Tokoyami's body is warming against his, either from desire, embarrassment, or body heat.

' _You don't want to leave his arms! This feels awesome! And I know you feel it, too! There's still time before Hawks comes! Command him into your bed! Now!'_

Tokoyami keeps his head buried in Shoji's chest while trying to (but failing) to ignore Shoji's excitement for him. Damn the color red! But Shoji's embrace…it's so comforting and warm. Protective and gentle. This man is a savage warrior from a barbaric, primitive land who can easily snap multiple bones in his body if he chooses to do so. But the large hands and arms cradle him like glass. Tokoyami wants to sneak his hand down to touch Shoji's erection, having only ever touched his own and Hawks. He lets his hand drift down between them-

"YAMI! YOU READY?" It was Hawks, who has just entered the front chambers.

Tokoyami breaks away from the embrace, flattens his feathers in an attempt to look calm and innocent. He tends to have a 'resting concentration' face, and it will come in handy right now. Shoji stands to the side, completely calm, with the added help of the lower face mask. When Hawks comes in, dressed in a white suit with a red vest, his husband is already wearing the mask. It's the one Hawks wears all the time; long red feathers are sweeping upward towards the sky. His husband is fond of gloves, and Tokoyami looks at his black ones that match the style of Hawks' red ones. Tokoyami does hate the red shoes with white pointed tips and, on more than one occasion, has asked Hawks not to wear them. He is only thinking these things now to distract his thoughts from picturing Shoji naked.

"You look stunning, just as I knew you would," Hawks says with pride. "Are we ready to go? They serve the wine early at this place, and I want to get the fresh stuff before it's all gone." Hawks holds out his arm, the sign for Tokoyami to take it.

Tokoyami cannot look at Shoji as he passes by the man to link arms with his husband.

"Hey, Shoji, grab Yami's mask for us?" Hawks points to the table with a red rounded eye mask dotted with fake or real tiny rubies.

Shoji does as instructed, following them out, and trying not to glare at the linked arms. In the end, he is a warrior at heart, and in his land, if you want something, especially the desired mate; you go after it. Tokoyami needs to learn how to express himself, to open up and try new things. He would bet his very life on the fact that Tokoyami is a passionate young man that needs to be pushed to get him to express what he wants. Hawks does not bring out the secret, hidden passion within Tokoyami, which Shoji knows is a lot. For a while, though, he will have to rely on his hands to pleasure himself to the image of awakening Tokoyami's passion, and each hand gets jealous of the other.

 **TBC: Next Chapter: The Masked Ball**


	5. The Masked Ball

*****Warnings: Sexual language, seductive dancing, sexual insults, bullying, very mild violence, lots of poofy gowns and pretty masks!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The Masked Ball**

All the sexual thoughts of Shoji, which haunted him through the entire air carriage ride here, disappears in a puff of smoke when all eyes in the room turn to them. Hawks purposefully shows up late to make an entrance, and Tokoyami hates it. The overly-dressed servant announces the arrival of the 'Count and Demi-Count of Redwing,' and Tokoyami is grateful for the mask covering his face. Even though his flushing cheeks sit below the feathers, embarrassment is written all over his face.

He strolls into the ballroom on Hawks' arm as they approach the Lord and Demi-Lord hosting the party to thank the pair for inviting them. The Lord and Hawks exchange a brief conversation while Tokoyami lets his eyes scan the room. Due to the masks, he can't quite identify the people behind them unless a trademark something gives them away though they whisper of him behind their gloved hands and fans. Typical. However, Tokoyami noticed that almost everyone is wearing black, white, pink or gold. He is the only one in red! If they weren't in public, Tokoyami would scold Hawks for making him wear this!

"Demi-Lord Fumikage,"

Tokoyami focuses his gaze on the Lord and Demi-Lord when he hears his name. "Yes?"

"You look stunning in that outfit," Says the Demi-Lord, a young feminine-looking man in a glittery gold mask. "Didn't you get the memo about the color theme? Or are you just showing off?"

Tokoyami lowers his eyes. "I'm not showing off, Good Sir," he uses the title for addressing a noble of lower status.

"I'm showing him off," Hawks says, coming to Tokoyami's defense by wrapping an arm around Tokoyami's shoulders. "This is pure permafrost silk from the ice worms in the northlands," his description makes the Demi-Lord gasp in both shock and awe. "And red, of course, is the color of my family. So, why wouldn't I have my husband in red?" He puts on a charming smile for the Lords.

'Ice worm silk? This tunic had to have cost more than what it's worth! What a waste of finances!'

"Trying to show me up at my party?" the Lord lets out a laugh. "If so, then well done! Please, eat, drink, and merry! Enjoy yourselves! Oh, and Demi-Count Fumikage, I look forward to your dance."

"Oh, indeed!" Says the Demi-Lord with delight. "I can't wait to see how you people dance!"

' 'You people?' ' Tokoyami repeats to himself with a frown. 'That's right, keep reminding me that I am different from all of 'you.''

"Thank you for inviting us," Hawks says, guiding Tokoyami away from the lords and to the champagne table. "Just drink and enjoy yourself, Yami."

Tokoyami glares at Hawks from beneath his mask. "Did you know about the color theme?" he asks.

"Does it matter if I did?"

"Yes, Hawks! It matters to me!" Tokoyami whispers through his grit teeth. "I-" Tokoyami suddenly hears the familiar calls and 'yoo-hoos' from Hawks' noble fan base. He sighs, slumping his shoulders and side-stepping away as men and women surround his husband, fawning over and complimenting him.

"Yami! I'll find you when it's time for the dance!" Hawks calls over to him.

Tokoyami waves a hand over his shoulder, weaving in and out of the sparkling people, and taking a champagne flute along the way. When he reaches the dessert table, he remembers Shoji and looks around for him. Shoji is easy to spot, being the tallest servant in the room standing in the back with the other personal grooms. He knows Shoji is looking at him and he uses the champagne to help swallow the lump in his throat. One more gulp for good measure. Maybe just one more.

"Another, sir?" Asks a waiter holding a tray of freshly filled flutes.

"Sure, why not?" Tokoyami takes the flute, thanking the waiter, even though he isn't supposed to due to status. He still believes in common courtesy and manners to everyone.

Taking his drink with him, Tokoyami makes his way to Shoji, wanting to stand beside him so he can indulge in the other's company. Shoji is the only one here worth talking to, and if he is to make a fool of himself later, he may as well get his alone time now.

Shoji has no issue standing in the back with other grooms and servants, though many of them are hesitant of his presence. He can't blame them for feeling threatened. He towers over nearly all of them, is from a 'barbaric race,' and belongs to the Demi-Count. If Shoji thinks about this right, then being the groom to the Demi-Count, the ONLY Demi-Count in the Empire, puts him above the rest of the grooms in status.

Scanning the room, Shoji can't believe the way people dressed; poufy gowns, tall hair, big hats, and masks: bright colors, gems, fans, canes- all for the sake of presentation. Every person in this room is showing off their wealth in one form or another. Tokoyami doesn't belong here. He doesn't belong here. Neither of them belongs here. Tokoyami deserves to be free to live in the meadows and forests where he can dance in the moonlight, and Shoji wants to live together with him. Speaking of Tokoyami, he's lost sight of him. Shoji panics until he feels a slender hand on his forearm. He looks down through the mask to see Tokoyami standing beside him.

"Are you feeling overwhelmed?" Tokoyami asks.

"Not really; though this party is a little over the top."

Tokoyami nods. "That's how all these parties are. Later in the evening, the dominant lord husbands will retreat to the gambling room, while the demis go to the parlor for desserts and 'polite' conversation."

"What exactly is, 'polite conversation'?"

"Hm. Don't let the name fool you. It's supposed to be topics like, 'how's the weather' and 'did you go to this party' — that type of thing. In the words of Hawks, they're just a 'bitch-fest.' And he isn't wrong. If I'm not the topic of their conversations, or they get bored of me, they go on to gossip about others that are not in the group." He looks up at Shoji. "you'll be accompanying me there."

Shoji looks back out at the partygoers. "Excuse me if I withhold my excitement."

Tokoyami smiles and sips the champagne. "I'm glad I chose you, Shoji."

"I'm glad you did, too." Shoji leans down to whisper to him. "You and I don't belong here."

"I know. I wish we could leave, but I'm stuck here. I need to fill my social obligations."

"With the dance?"

"That and the 'polite conversation.'"

As they stand in silence watching the party, their peaceful moment is interrupted by a nobleman in a black ram shaped mask coming up to Tokoyami. Shoji steps a little closer to Tokoyami.

"Would you honor me with a dance, Demi-Count Tokoyami?" Asks the nobleman. "The orchestra is going to play the Stratosphere Waltz."

Tokoyami wants to decline, but Hawks told him a while ago that accepting dances and invitations from nobles who 'aren't afraid of him' is something he should do to help dispatch rumors. He doesn't mind the Stratosphere Waltz, though he'd much rather dance with his husband than a nobleman. Chances are, this man wants something from Count Hawks and is showing good nature by asking the 'foreign demon siren' to dance.

"Shoji, would you hold my drink?" Tokoyami asks him.

Shoji takes the flute, wanting to tell Tokoyami to decline the dance but knows that he shouldn't. He needs to keep up the role of groom and slave the same as Tokoyami must act the perfect Demi-Count. Shoji fears high-status may accidentally break the fragile glass in his hand, so he puts it on the tray of a passing waiter. He has to keep an eye on Tokoyami. Shoji doesn't trust anyone here to be kind truly; not to mention that he is jealous of that nobleman slipping an arm around Tokoyami's waist. The music starts, and the couples dance around the floor in a constant circle of the same moves. Gowns, dresses, and tunics spin in an array of gold, black, and white. Only Tokoyami stands out in red.

Shoji overhears a pair of young males talking. "Would you look at him dressed in that color? The blatant nerve!" Says one.

"He's draining the Count of all his wealth by wearing something like that!" Replies the other. "I bet there is a spell for making your husband buy you just what you want."

"Oh, I'm certain of it! Not saying that if I possessed such power I wouldn't do the same thing! My husband refuses to buy me anything that I want."

"Well, you don't please your husband enough!" The young male unfolds an elaborate fan. "I bet you anything the little-feathered slut uses more than just dark magic to get what he wants. Perhaps you should take some lessons from-"

"Excuse me," Shoji can't help himself. He has to stand up for Tokoyami. Both young men look up at him from behind masks. "Have you ever spoken to the Demi-Count?"

"W-who are you?" Asks the first one. "Wait, you're a slave! Knave! Move away from us!"

Shoji remains where he stands. "I am the Demi-Count's groom and slave. I know him very well, and the things you claim about him are all lies. If you don't know him, then you should say nothing negative about him."

Both men gasp, appalled, and stalk away from Shoji. "I'm telling my husband about this!" Says one.

'Good. Tell your husband. See if I care.'

The dance ends, and the partners bow to each other. Shoji sees Tokoyami weaving through the crowd to return to him. That's the way it should be. But before Tokoyami can reach him, the host of the part calls out to the Demi-Count. Shoji looks to the Lord of the manor and sees that Hawks has joined the hosting couple on the dais. That means Tokoyami's dance will start. If things were different, Shoji would show everyone just what a barbaric savage he is by burst through the poofs of dress to snatch Tokoyami away, shield the small man in his arms, and escape with him. But Tokoyami obeys, walking to the dais while the people part to make a large opening in the middle of the room.

"We have a wonderful treat for you tonight!" Shouts the host. "Our Demi-Count will delight us with a native dance!"

'Tell them 'no,' Tokoyami,' Shoji says to himself. 'Please, tell them 'no.'' But Tokoyami can't hear him. Shoji can only stand back with the other servants and watch Tokoyami's dance, hoping it all goes well for him.

* * *

Tokoyami feels his heartbeat in his ears and all the eyes watching him, hidden behind masks, but already judging. Though they are silent, Tokoyami swears he can hear their whispers- they are mocking him; scorning him; laughing at him. He fears that he will not find the strength to dance, even as his eyes seek out Shoji. The man is so tall that Shoji towers above them and is easy to spot. Shoji is watching him. What will Shoji think of him after this dance? Hawks must have changed the type of dance behind his back because the music that begins to play is the native tune of the mating dance. Perhaps his biggest regret was telling Hawks about this dance. Everyone will truly think of him like a whore after this because they don't understand the meaning of it. He is utterly mortified.

' _Let me do it!'_ Dark Shadow says. ' _Quickly! Let me take over!'_

'Yes! Please, I can't do it! I can't!'

' _We'll only dance for Shoji!'_

Shoji, like everyone else, is wondering why the Demi-Count is just standing there after the music started. If Shoji has to guess, the crowd is upsetting Tokoyami, or Dark Shadow is speaking to him. Suddenly, Tokoyami falls to one knee on the floor, as if struck from behind. The mask topples off and taps on the floor. The people gasp or murmur in wonder and concern. And then, Tokoyami slowly rises and strikes a pose at the beginning of a music note. Shoji's eyes widen when Tokoyami looks right at him with a new aura of confidence. But it's not Tokoyami. It's Dark Shadow. The smirk on Tokoyami's beak, the smug tilt of the head, and the most visible part? Red eyes become yellow. It's as if Tokoyami is an entirely different person, and Shoji knows that the Demi-Count he is viewing right now is Dark Shadow. And then, the dancing begins.

Tokoyami, or rather, Dark Shadow, flows with flawless movements along the floor, twisting, turning, spinning and gyrating. Shoji knows this dance because his people have one just like it- it's a mating and fertility dance. Dark Shadow is performing a mating dance, based on the seductive gyrations and visual presentation of a wanton virgin looking for a potential mate. Shoji knows now why the sleeves of the tunic are so long. They're like ribbons of lust that encircles Dark Shadow with each twirl or sway. When Dark Shadow glides, the sleeves of red seem to say, 'come get me.' And Shoji wants to. Tokoyami must also know this dance, but Dark Shadow is taking over for Tokoyami's lack of confidence. Shoji wants to see Tokoyami do this dance just for him. The thought of it has his lower half stirring with the beginnings of an erection. However, his erection quickly disappears and he instead is filled with flames of jealousy as the dance ends and Tokoyami is in the arms of Hawks.

Shoji can't take it. He fears he may make a scene, which is both unnatural for him as well as unnecessary. Tokoyami has a role to play as Hawks' husband and Demi-Count. Shoji's reminded of his place here in the Empire- but only in public. Once he is behind closed doors with Tokoyami again, he will show the other what real passion and pleasure is without any restrictions.

* * *

"Hawks, can't we just go home?" Tokoyami begs him after the party ends and the high-status couples start to split up.

"Yami, they all loved your dance," Hawks tells him. "I loved your dance! I need to go brag about it," He grins.

"No! No bragging! Please, I want to go home! Send me home!"

"You have a duty," Hawks reminds him. "You have to 'play nice' with the other husbands."

Tokoyami grits his teeth. "Their husbands wanted to be on me like flies on honey after that dance! I'm the last person the demi-husbands want to see!"

Hawks wraps his hand around Tokoyami's beak. "Don't show your teeth," he says calmly. "Look, they won't do anything to you because I control their Lord husbands. If they lay a finger on you, I attack their husbands- hit them in the pockets and threaten to take their titles."

Tokoyami wrestles his beak from Hawks' grasp and looks at Shoji. "Only if Shoji comes with me."

"That's fine," Hawks says and kisses the center of Tokoyami's head. "Go now. The others are waiting for you," he walks Tokoyami to the parlor door. "And I have business to conduct with the lords." He smiles at Tokoyami. "I won't stay long. Then we can go home. Okay?"

Tokoyami nods. "Okay," he turns from Hawks and Shoji, avoiding Shoji's eyes as he knocks on the door. Hawks pats both him and Shoji on the shoulders as he leaves for the other room.

Shoji takes off his mask, wanting to speak to Tokoyami when the door to the parlor opens. A young man, who is not the host, answers the door. "Ah, Demi-Count. Please, come in." Shoji follows them in until the young man puts a hand up to stop him. "No grooms or slaves allowed."

"Shoji will not be a problem," Tokoyami tells him.

"It's not that. None of our slaves or grooms are here. It's just the five of us having intellectual conversations," he looks at Shoji. "Be off with you, slave."

"I ask that you do not speak to my groom in such tongue," Tokoyami tells them, then looks back at Shoji. "It's alright. You may wait here." The look in Shoji's eyes, now eye-mask free, tells him not to do it. But Tokoyami has no choice. He'll go into the parlor, sit quietly, and listen as the others chatter and gossip.

When Tokoyami enters the white carpeted room, he immediately senses that something is off. The other four are still wearing their masks, and while Tokoyami knows all five of them, he honestly cannot tell which one is who. Maybe when they speak, he will know who they are. But even behind the masks, their gazes are not friendly. He certainly knows why — the dance from earlier. Still, Tokoyami sits on the beige sofa and takes the glass of wine offered to him with thanks. The room is silent. They are staring at him, as still as statutes.

"We need to have a little talk, Fumikage," That's Demi-Lord Shirewood. Tokoyami should correct the man in white by reminding him to use the proper title when speaking to him, but he doesn't. It's not worth it.

"We can talk business," Tokoyami offers, trying to steer away from the subject of his dance.

"Oh, we have business to talk about," that is Demi-Lord Flemings. "But it has nothing to do with politics."

Tokoyami takes a sip of wine. "Some new gossip, then?"

"It's simple really," That's Demi-Lord Rova. "Keep your whorish dances to yourself!"

' _There it is,_ ' Dark Shadow says.

'I know.'

' _Tell them to piss off!'_

"Forgive me if I caused offense, but I was dancing as my husband instructed. I am a dutiful husband to Count Hawks."

"Instructed?" Demi-Lord Flemings repeats "You mean enchanted,"

"No. I mean what I said. My husband instructed me to do that dance. I would not have chosen it if it were my choice."

"That's bullshit," Says Demi-Lord Rova. "The way you danced out there? That's what a demon does! A witch. An enchanter!"

Tokoyami sighs. "I am none of those things,"

"Be grateful your husband is the Count," that is Demi-Lord Remington. "Otherwise we would not allow you to be here with us!"

'Oh, believe me, I don't want to be here,' Tokoyami says to himself.

"It's your fault, you know," Says Demi-Lord Shirewood. "I should tell you, and the others here, that you bewitched my husband! I was keeping it secret, but after that dance, I cannot keep quiet! They must be warned of your disgusting foreign habits!"

Tokoyami furrows the brows in his feathers. "Of what do you speak? I've done nothing to your husband."

"He had a sexual dream about you!" Replies Shirewood. "You cast a spell on him!"

"You know what, I can believe that," adds Rova. "After the dance, my husband couldn't stop talking about Fumikage!"

Tokoyami grips the wine glass in both hands. "What your husband had is no 'spell,' Demi-Lord Shirewood. That was nothing more than a simple wet dream. I would prefer it if your husband keeps me out of his thoughts."

Shirewood shoots up from the sofa. "Are you insulting my husband?"

"He's saying you can't satisfy your husband," adds Fleming. "So, he has to dream about banging sluts instead."

"Stop calling me that word!" Tokoyami hisses at Demi-Lord Fleming. "I am not what you say I am! I've done nothing to turn your husbands' heads in my direction! I want nothing to do with them! Instead of blaming me, blame your crooked husbands!" That was wrong of him to say. Tokoyami knows that these demi-lords have their hands bound and are at the mercy of their powerful husbands. They can't lash out at their husbands without consequences, so they strike where they can, which just happens to be him; the foreign demon slut here to steal their husbands.

Still, he doesn't wish to be spoken to in this way.

"Lying slut!" Demi-Lord Shirewood throws his wine in Tokoyami's face.

It's Tokoyami's turn to shoot up from the sofa and face Shirewood. "How dare you show me such utter disrespect!"

"You scream 'disrespect,' you greedy little demon whore!" Shirewood shoves Tokoyami.

Tokoyami drops the wine glass and shoves back. "Keep your hands off me!"

' _Let me at'em!'_ Dark Shadow rages.

Shirewood shoves Tokoyami again, and Tokoyami pushes back. In a second, it turns into an all-out fight with Tokoyami as the primary target. He struggles to fight them off, but they grab his arms, so he is forced to use his beak. He strikes one or two of them, but the small victory does not last long. They overpower him due to five against one. They shout cruel and insulting words at him as they tear the red silk tunic to shreds. Someone grabs his choker of rubies and pulls so hard that it snaps and gems fly everywhere. Then he is tackled to the floor and, whether it was deliberate or not, someone kicks or hits him in the stomach. He yelps as a hand grips his feathers and he feels some get plucked out. In his struggles, he hits a table with his head, and a vase topples to the floor with a loud shatter. With the pain in both his head and stomach, Tokoyami is forced to surrender.

He wants to fight back. He can fight back. He should fight back. But he's not going to. As he remains on the floor in a sea of red strands and shattered rubies, he endures the venomous words spat at him. All are vulgar and sexually demeaning in nature. If he fights back, it will only fuel the fire of rumors that he is a demon. They will say these things about him anyway, but he'd rather not give them any ammunition that can be used against him. When they finally give up, they leave Tokoyami in the room on the floor in a mess of red. He grits his teeth, clenching his fists in the white carpet. When Hawks finds out about this…when Shoji finds out, Tokoyami will get his revenge.

"S-SHOJI!" He calls out. "SHOJI!" In an instant, the door flies open. Tokoyami doesn't have to look to know that it's Shoji and he smiles with relief.

When Shoji hears Tokoyami's cry and rushes in, he's unprepared for the sight that he sees. At first, Shoji thinks the red on the white floor is blood, but as he gets closer, he sees its only fabric and rubies. He falls beside Tokoyami, instantly covering the smaller frame in his webbed arms. "Tokoyami! What happened?"

"Jealousy and fear. That's what happened," Tokoyami says. "Please, take me out of here. Let's get Hawks and go home."

Shoji gently picks him up and cradles the half-naked form to his chest. He scoops up the rubies and as much of the fabric as he can in his other arms. "You don't deserve this,"

Tokoyami rests his head against Shoji's heart, closing his eyes at the rhythmic sound. "If we were together in your land and this happened to me…how would you handle it?"

Shoji carries him from the room. "I would call out those who are responsible for the offenders and defend your honor. Do you think your husband won't do that?"

Tokoyami can't help but smile at that. "No. Once Hawks hears of this, their husbands will suffer for it. They will hate me even more…but Hawks will always take my word over others. I can trust him to do that. I was just curious how you would react, that's all."

Shoji pauses in the hall, looks around, and then uses the left side of his webbed arms to cover them completely. "This is our little world right now, Tokoyami. Just ours. I'm stepping out of my role as a groom and slave to speak as a plain man. That mating dance you did, or what Dark Shadow did for you, that was for me. I know it was. And when we get the chance to be alone, I am going to have you."

Tokoyami swears his feathers are turning red with both excitement and embarrassment. "I…I was just dancing."

"No, you weren't. Don't lie to me, Tokoyami. I'm not like these Empire people, and neither are you. I read in to your mating dance, and I accept."

Tokoyami doesn't know what else to say, so he nuzzles his head under Shoji's long chin, letting out small chirping noises. He feels Shoji's strong arms squeeze him closer. "Hawks leaves for a three-day meeting soon," Tokoyami whispers. "You can have me then."

"I want you sooner than that," Shoji says, his voice deeper, almost huskier.

"We…we need to see how time plays out. For now, just hold me like this, and find my husband so that we can go home."

"In our little world right here, I don't want to hear about your husband."

"Shoji…I like our little world. It's the only safe place for us in the Empire."

"Yes. It's our world," 'And soon, it will expand.'

* * *

Hawks leans over the pool table and sinks another two balls into the corner pockets. The other Lords clap and congratulate him. Hawks takes a large sip of brandy, then circles the table to his next best shot. He's already won in cards, and now he's winning at pool. It's not that these men are letting him win- they just suck. Hawks sinks the last ball, the black eight ball, and wins the game. The men lift their brandy glasses to him, and he rests the pool cue across his shoulders.

"Child's play," Hawks boasts. "What's next, boys?"

Lord Remington comes into the room with another man behind him. They all turn to see who the fuming man is. It is Nobleman Suffolk, and Hawks can't help but smirk at the older man's angry red face.

"Count Hawks, Nobleman Suffolk says he has to speak to you?" Lord Remington says.

"You're damn right I do!" Suffolk storms over to Hawks.

Hawks, unimpressed and unafraid, just smiles at him. "Why so serious, Suffolk?"

"It concerns that barbarian slave your husband brought!" Suffolk says angrily. "He spoke out of term to my husband! A SLAVE spoke down to MY husband! What are you going to do about it?"

Hawks cracks his back with the pool cue. "Your husband probably deserved it,"

"Count Hawks, be kind," Lord Shirewood says to him.

"I want that savage punished!" Suffolk demands.

"Sure. I'll take care of it." Hawks picks up the white cue ball. "Run along home now, Nobleman Suffolk."

Suffolk crosses his arms over his chest but rests them on the bulk of his fat belly. "Hmph. Typical! If one can't control their foreign husband, how can they be expected to control their slaves?"

Hawks' brown eyes turn dark as they turn towards Suffolk. The other Lords in the room remain silent, knowing that Suffolk has overstepped his bounds. But Hawks' glare turns soft, and he smiles at the older man. "Suffolk, come with me," He puts the pole down and ushers Suffolk over to the fireplace, away from the others and out of earshot. "I would like you to repeat those words to me."

"You can't control your husband, and you can't control your slaves." Suffolk says.

"Ah. Yes, yes," he holds up a finger and wags it in the air. "I can't seem to control them, can I? It's just like how I can't seem to control my checkbook," he adds. "You know, the one that has helped you get that precious airship off the ground?" Suffolk's eyes widen, and his face turns pales. "Hmm…seems to me that I have been just too lenient in asking you for the payments." He sighs dramatically. "I guess I'll have to raise your interest five percent."

"W-what? W-wait! Count Hawks, I'm very sorry! I-"

"I expect the new payment at the beginning of next month," he grins. "Funny, isn't it? I just seem to have no control!" He laughs towards the others to make them feel comfortable since they are no doubt concerned about the secret conversation happening before them. When he looks back to Suffolk, his smile and laughing eyes disappear. "Keep out of my business, or I'll destroy yours." He spins on his heel and returns to the pool table. "Who's ready for round two? And, hello, my glass is empty!"

 **TBC**


	6. Pink Petals

*****Sorry this chapter is so late! I had to finish up Swarm!**  
 *****Thanks for the support and comments, friends!**  
 *****Warnings: Langauge, oral, nighttime romance, dialogue-** heavy

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Pink Petals**

Tokoyami brushes out the last ruffle of his feathers as he rests in bed after returning from the party. He wanted Shoji with him, but Hawks has decided to remain for the evening. When Shoji brought him to Hawks and explained what happened, Hawks was furious. His husband never mentioned the expensive silk tunic. A part of him wanted to tell Hawks that his abuse tonight was brought on by the forced flaunting, and could have been avoided. Tokoyami knows better than to say that, though, because on the one hand, Hawks is right. He does need to show off the wealth and power that he has earned- if only Tokoyami were born of the Empire.

"I wish you were as angry about this as I am," Hawks says after pacing and finally getting ready for bed.

"There's not much I can do," Tokoyami replies. "It should come to no surprise that so many people hate me because I'm not from the Empire."

"But they had no right to touch you in any way," Hawks says. "They should follow you around and beg for your support and good grace. You're above them in rank. They have no authority speaking to you unless you speak to them first."

"It's all about rank, I know," Tokoyami replies, watching as Hawks gets into bed with him and pours a small glass of wine for himself. He offers Tokoyami a sip, but he declines the offer.

"Damn right it is," he drinks it down. "Because of their rank, they shouldn't speak to you first."

Tokoyami crosses his arms and closes his eyes, bowing his head slightly. "You know I think all of this is foolish,"

"It is foolish," Hawks agrees. "But that's the way it is. And they're not getting away with this either. They are going to make a public apology to you, and their husbands must pay a share for the silk tunic their demi-husbands destroyed."

"Can't we just let it go?" Tokoyami turns to him. "If you force them to embarrass themselves in front of the entire court, their hatred for me will only rise."

"But they can't get away with what they did to you, Yami. I'm still trying to fathom how they even got the idea to do something like this. Well, I'm sure they had the idea already, but to follow through with it? It's dangerous on their part. The only other thing I can do is punish their husbands in their place."

Tokoyami knows that Hawks will not give up on the punishment, but he doesn't want this to come back and bite them in the ass. It would be Tokoyami getting the brunt of it, not Hawks. "Might I offer a suggestion?"

"Sure,"

"They can each write a letter of apology to me. That way, nothing is public, they will not be embarrassed, and it will keep them from doing something like this again. Fine their husbands to pay for the silk tunic, and then, tell the husbands that if something like this happens again, you fine them three times the regular legal amount for a misdeed. I'd rather we quietly hit their pockets than embarrass them. Let the lord husbands manage and punish their demi-husbands."

Hawks is laying on his back with his hands behind his head on the pillow. "Are you sure you want that, Yami? Don't you want a little bit of revenge?"

"If the Empire didn't hate me already, then yes. But I need to think of myself, as well as our marriage and your status. People naturally like you- they don't like me."

Hawks sighs. "Alright, if that's what you want?"

"Yes,"

"Then that's what we'll do. It's been a long night," Hawks yawns and rolls over. "Let's get some sleep."

* * *

Tokoyami can't sleep and spends almost an hour just staring at the ceiling. Beside him, Hawks snores softly. The man can fall asleep easily no matter what. He has a light conversation with Dark Shadow for a bit until he hears a door creak open. Tokoyami knows who it is and carefully sits up, to not wake Hawks.

Shoji is standing in the bedroom doorway. Shoji doesn't say a word, only looks at him. Tokoyami slips out from the bed, checks to make sure Hawks is still sleeping, then goes to Shoji. The man lifts Tokoyami off his feet and carries him to the parlor and out to the second balcony. Shoji places him on the double swing chair then sits beside him. The swing creaks softly under Shoji's weight. Tokoyami waits for Shoji to say something, but the peaceful silence remains between them. Tokoyami folds his legs to his chest while shuffling closer to Shoji, letting three webbed arms encircle him.

"How are you feeling?" Shoji finally asks.

"I'm alright. It's over now, and there's no reason to fret over it. Hawks and I agreed to their punishment," Tokoyami explains it to Shoji. "It's better this way, I think."

Shoji nods. "I agree with you, though I wouldn't have minded seeing those demi-husbands grovel for your forgiveness."

Tokoyami smiles. "I try to give them a break despite how terrible they are. Most of them are in bad marriages. As I said, I'm fortunate to have Hawks as a husband. If the others weren't unhappy then maybe they wouldn't be so jealous." His eyes follow a small airship as it flies above. "The Empire is pretty at night,"

"There are so many lights," Shoji says, "It's as if there are stars below as well as above. I've still never seen so many stars," He looks up at the twinkling dots of light in a deep blue sky. "I can't help but wonder how a world so beautiful can be so evil and corrupt?"

"I don't know," Tokoyami sighs softly. "Sometimes I try to forget everything that's happened to me and pretend that there is only this world and nothing else. Like staring at a painting- it's not real but pleasant to gaze upon. When you get bored with it, you simply move on."

"Deep thinking," Shoji chuckles.

Tokoyami rolls his shoulders. "I find it's easier to live inside my head,"

"Well, now you have two special worlds. Here," he points to Tokoyami's head. "and here," he pulls the smaller male closer.

"We really shouldn't be doing this with Hawks so close by,"

"We're not doing anything wrong,"

"I should be in bed with him. Although, he can sleep through anything. A parade could come through the bedroom, and he'd still be asleep."

' _I can watch for Hawks if you want to fool around a little!_ ' Dark Shadow offers.

'I'm not sure about that right now. I had a bad night...'

' _You don't want to be in the strong protective arms of the man you truly desire?'_

'I am in his arms,'

' _Dummy! You know what I mean.'_

'Not with Hawks so close...'

' _You're allowed to see other men,'_

'Yes, but...it's odd, that's all.'

"Are you alright?" Shoji asks. "You suddenly fell silent."

"Sorry. I was just letting my mind wander,"

"Talking to Dark Shadow?"

Tokoyami nods.

"Can I talk to him?"

Tokoyami looks up at Shoji. "I don't think that's a good idea...maybe some other time."

"Oh. Alright."

' _You can't keep me locked away from Shoji forever! Let me out!'_

'Silence! I can't trust you to speak freely!'

"We can go back to my room?" Shoji offers.

Tokoyami's eyes widen and slowly tilts his head up to look at the other. "Y-Your room?"

Shoji's dark eyes shifted to look down at him. "My room. No one will see us. We can spend some private time together,"

Tokoyami swallows hard, quickly averting his gaze. "What...kind of private time? This is private time right now...what we're doing."

"I mean away from all eyes," Shoji says.

"Oh,"

"I know you aren't comfortable with communication through words," Shoji starts. "So, I am going to carry you to my room. If you struggle, I will let you go. If you don't, then we will lay together." He feels Tokoyami tense in his arms. "Nothing extreme will happen tonight, but I want to feel you beside me."

Shoji scoops Tokoyami up in his arms and carries him inside, heading to the room. He waits for Tokoyami to struggle, but the smaller man only leans into him. Shoji uses his foot to push the door the rest of the way open into the tiny room, using the same foot to close it. Carefully placing Tokoyami on top of the sheets, Shoji undresses; not in the least bit self-conscience of his naked body. There's no hiding his slight arousal, and he stands still while Tokoyami's red eyes hungrily feast upon him. In his land, many of the warriors have his same build; but here in the Empire, he is a giant. And Tokoyami is the smallest male he has ever seen. It only makes Shoji want to protect Tokoyami from the world.

"You can join me if you'd like?" Shoji offers, subtly asking Tokoyami to remove his nightclothes. He watches Tokoyami sit up and attempt to remove the nightshirt but hesitates.

Shoji decides to help him. First, he places two hands on Tokoyami's waist, gathering the thin material in his fists. Silently, with a little tug, he waits for Tokoyami to yield to him. Shoji's delighted when Tokoyami's arms reach up, allowing for full removal of the nightshirt. Shoji doesn't have to touch Tokoyami's skin to know that it's soft. Tokoyami's neck is slightly red, which means he must be flushing beneath the dark feathers. Shoji kneels on the bed to bring their faces closer together. With one finger, he pulls the mask down to reveal his mouth.

"Can I kiss you, Yami?"

'No one other than my parents and Hawks has called me 'Yami,' Tokoyami thinks to himself. He doesn't want to say 'no' to Shoji's offer. The first time Hawks kissed him, his husband didn't ask- just went ahead and did it. "I-I'm not very good at kissing…"

"Neither am I," Shoji tells him. "So, what does it matter? I want to kiss you,"

"O-Okay. But only once…"

At first, their missing lips both prove the point that they aren't good at kissing. But after a few attempts, they manage to find a position that works.

Tokoyami's only ever kissed Hawks, and his kisses were nothing like Shoji's. While the positioning of their heads is awkward, Tokoyami can feel the passion in Shoji's kiss. When they break away, Tokoyami is left panting softly, and Shoji is smiling. Tokoyami thinks that Shoji is leaning forward again to bring them into another kiss, but Shoji's mouth lands on his neck. He closes his eyes, tilting his head to the side as Shoji's large mouth kisses along the length of his jawbone, down to his shoulder, and then to his jugular. Large hands start to stroke his torso, all six of them in use. Tokoyami doesn't realize he is slowly lowered to the bed with Shoji on top until his thighs are suddenly spread painfully apart to accommodate the bigger man.

"Shoji…this is too much," Tokoyami whispers. "Hawks is only a few doors away!"

"He is asleep," Shoji reminds him. "And we're not doing anything extreme, remember? I promised you that. I just want to feel your skin against mine," he shifts his body to take Tokoyami's leg and kiss behind the knee. "So smooth…"

' _Tell him to move his mouth lower!'_ Dark Shadow tells Tokoyami.

'Are you insane!? I won't! I can't let- oh!'

Dark Shadow chuckles. _'It's like he can read our mind!'_

'But…it's not…' Tokoyami feels Shoji's mouth against his hardening erection, and he has to shy away, covering his eyes with his arms.

' _You can't command Hawks, but you can damn well command Shoji!'_ Dark Shadow reasons with him. _'Command him to do whatever you want! He'll do it without complaint! After what you went through tonight, you deserve it!'_

***Edited for site. Read the scene at A03***

"How was that?"

Tokoyami can't find the words to answer him.

"I'll take that as a compliment,"

' _When's the last time you orgasmed like that?'_ Dark Shadow asks. ' _Oh, that's right. Never. Ask him to keep going!'_

'NO! This has already been too much!'

"Did I go too far?" Shoji asks when he sees the uncertainty of Tokoyami's face.

"No, you didn't. I wasn't…expecting that,"

Shoji presses their foreheads together. "Did you like it? By your reaction, I'd say you did."

"I did," Tokoyami whispers. He's unable to keep himself from wrapping his arms around Shoji's shoulders and opening his beak wide to kiss him. He tastes what he can only assume is himself on Shoji's long tongue and moans into the kiss. Shoji's hands wander his body again, two playing with his nipples, another stroking his satisfied groin, and a finger probing at his entrance. He breaks the kiss to reach down and stop the hand from pressing further. "No, Shoji."

"Why not?"

"I- I've done enough for tonight. I need to get back to bed," Tokoyami attempts to get off the bed, but Shoji pushes him back. Shoji's large hand presses down on his chest, holding him flat against the mattress.

"I don't want you to leave yet,"

Tokoyami narrows his eyes at Shoji. "Unhand me,"

"You wouldn't let go of me a moment ago,"

"I said that is enough, Shoji,"

Shoji slowly removes his hand and lets Tokoyami up. He watches as the other slips the nightshirt back on. "I'm sorry if I offended you, Yami."

"I…Shoji, please understand," he keeps his back to Shoji. "I'm not used to this type of behavior. I've…never been desired or lusted after, not even when I wasn't married. I just…at this moment…I feel like I'm betraying my marriage vows, even though we have an agreement."

' _You are an idiot!_ ' Dark Shadow yells at him.

"You're not comfortable. I understand," Shoji tells him. "I'm sorry if I pushed you too far. I do desire you, Yami. I want you to belong to me, not to Hawks."

Tokoyami turns to glare at him. "I belong to no one! You're acting just like Hawks thinking you own me or I owe you something!"

Shoji's eyes widened. "What? Wait, Tokoyami!" But Tokoyami has already left his room. Shoji decides not to go after him, slapping his hands to his face. "I've messed up."

* * *

Tokoyami did not speak to Shoji the next day for he was unable to face the man after the moment of passion they shared, and his swift exit. He can still feel Shoji's mouth on him, sending waves of pleasure through his body the likes of which he has never experienced. His mind was so preoccupied with thoughts of Shoji that he neglects to listen to the pleas of the people visiting their court to ask for favors and pass justice.

Hawks lounges in the high back golden chair, appearing uninterested and yawns as he listens to a fish merchant talk about a spat he has with another fisherman. Tokoyami, while sitting poised and proper, isn't listening in depth, only catching bits and pieces of the story. He is dressed to be the opposite of his husband's white; Tokoyami chose all black today with every piece of gold and ruby he owns. He doesn't know why, but today he felt like wearing the rubies. Hawks even commented that he looks attractive. Tokoyami ignored Shoji this morning as well, telling a servant to let Shoji know that he is not needed for the morning.

"Darling, what do you suggest we do?" Hawks suddenly asks him.

"Hm? I'm sorry, what did you say, husband?"

"This man has a request," Hawks says. "How should we handle it?"

Tokoyami looks at the man who is holding a fishing cap in his hands, twisting it nervously. Tokoyami hates being put on the spot, especially if he hadn't been paying attention.

"Forgive me, friend," he addresses the fisherman. "But I missed your story. My mind is…a bit occupied today. What is it that you request of us?"

The fisherman asks Tokoyami if they can command the other fish merchant to move to the other side of the block.

'I wish that's all I had to care about,' Tokoyami says to himself, then turns to Hawks. "This man was there first."

Hawks smiles at Tokoyami. "So, we'll grant him his request, then?"

Tokoyami nods. "Yes," he turns to the man. "Our scribes will issue you a legal document that will have the other man move, or risk being moved by the city guards."

The man thanks them both, backing up and bowing as he leaves.

"Preoccupied?" Hawks repeats Tokoyami's word. "Preoccupied with what, my dear?"

"Oh. Last night, at the party. And the incident."

Hawks rests his cheek on his fist. "Hm. I guess that is jarring. After all, you spent most of the night out of bed."

Tokoyami jerks his head in Hawks' direction. Did his husband know what he did last night with Shoji?

"I couldn't sleep," Tokoyami tells him.

"You could have woken me up for company, you know. I am your husband, after all."

"I desire to be alone; you know this about me."

Hawks smirks. "I don't think you were alone last night. I think you had other company."

Tokoyami remains silent, trying not to let his trembling body give him away. Did Hawks really know, or is the man just testing him to see if he will tell? "W-Whatever do you mean?"

Hawks sighs. "Out of all the people in the Empire, you set your eyes on a servant?"

"How did you know?"

"Well, I was already aware of it by the way he cradled you last night after the attack. And I saw you go out on the balcony with him. I fell asleep; then when I woke up again, you still were not in bed. I can only assume you were in another."

Tokoyami takes a deep breath and answers, "We're in an open marriage."

"We are. I just don't want you to embarrass us by sleeping with a slave."

"Shoji is not a slave," Tokoyami reminds him. "It happens all the time," he says through grit teeth. "How many bastard children are there from the union of master and slave?"

"Plenty. But you already have a stigma against you. If you can keep your affair behind closed doors, then we don't have to worry."

Tokoyami stands up from his chair. "I need some fresh air. I will be in the gardens."

' _Just one more reminder that we are not welcomed here,'_ Dark Shadow says.

Tokoyami storms through the halls and out to the gardens for the fresh air he desperately needs. The aroma of flora fills his senses and immediately he is calm. Taking another deep breath, he regains his composure.

' _You want to go home, don't you?'_

'I do. I want to return to my land, to my people…to my world.' He strolls under the flowering trees, letting the colorful petals stay on his head and shoulders. 'I don't belong here,'

' _You have power but no freedom,'_

'I'd give up all my power and rank to return home again, to be my own person,'

' _I know Shoji wants the same,'_

'Please, don't speak of him right now.'

' _Wouldn't it be nice for you to live with him in our land? Share a nice little cottage in the glen, by a brook, taking in the sunlight and flowers and-'_

'Why do you constantly torment me, Dark Shadow?'

' _Because I want you to change! Go back in the manor, find Shoji, kiss him, and the two of you can run away together!'_

'Run away together?'

Tokoyami pulls a pink flower petal from his shoulder to gaze upon it, finding that a smaller petal sticks to the larger one. An airship goes by and whisks the petals from his fingers, drifting them along the wind.

'Can we be those petals?'

 **TBC**


	7. Blood of my Enemies

***Warnings: Some language, sexual context, slave/master elements, oral, yaoi, sensuality  
***Read on and enjoy! Comments and kudos are always welcomed!

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Blood of My Enemies**

Shoji sits in the repair garage watching the technicians tinker with and build parts for airships. Tokoyami hasn't called on him, and Shoji can safely assume Tokoyami doesn't want to see him. After their 'private moment' together, which he knows Tokoyami liked, the man continues to remain distant. An open marriage is wasted on someone like Tokoyami, who is nowhere near as promiscuous as Count Hawks. His eyes suddenly focus on a man and the hammer he's wielding, bringing it down rapidly against metal, making sparks. Shoji had the dirty thought of pounding Tokoyami with the same strength and rhythm of that hammer. He slaps a hand over his face and sighs. He's never been one for dirty thoughts like this. But Shoji believes there is a passionate male hidden somewhere deep inside Tokoyami, and he wants to discover it.

"Hey! Slave!" Someone shouts over to Shoji. "Instead of sitting there, why not give us a hand? You've got six of them!"

Shoji can't argue with that, and Tokoyami has not called on him for service. Keeping his mind clear of Tokoyami would do him some good- and he can release some frustration out on the metal. The workers show him what do to, and Shoji catches on quickly. He's able to work on two pieces of metal at a time with double the use of hammers to make the molding go faster. Everyone is impressed.

Tokoyami had to seek out Shoji after his conversation with Dark Shadow in the garden. He asks around for where Shoji might be, and one servant tells Tokoyami that they saw Shoji in the repair garage. Tokoyami thanks them and heads there. It's not often he visits the repair garage. The building is enormous with airships in mid-build and parts constructed. Tokoyami's eyes cross as the sound from the hammers, saws, and general mechanic noises as they echo in his head. Glancing around, he easily spies Shoji since the man still holds the unofficial record of standing the tallest at Red Wing Manor. Tokoyami stares at the bare back of flexing muscles as they move and contort to wield large hammers. Tokoyami swallows hard, his amethyst choker suddenly becoming too tight.

' _Damn, that's a work of art to look at!_ ' Dark Shadow says.

'Be quiet, you!'

' _You haven't blinked yet~_ ' Dark Shadow says in a sing-song voice.

'Do you want me to sit underneath a lamp for the rest of the day?' Tokoyami threatens, and Dark Shadow falls silent. 'That's what I thought.'

Tokoyami starts to head towards Shoji when someone shouts, 'The Demi-Count is here!' Suddenly, like a chain reaction, that shout gets around the garage, and the workers stop to bow to one knee before him. Tokoyami keeps his cool, even though no matter how many times he sees this, he still can't get used to it. He walks through the mass of dirt and oil clad workers greeting him as he passes, making his way to Shoji, who was the last person to fall to one knee.

Shoji does not keep his head bowed like all the others and watches as Tokoyami comes up to him. His eyes scan Tokoyami's body, clad all in tight black clothing with purple gems instead of rubies. Shoji has to agree with Hawks that Tokoyami looks best in rubies and red. Still, the Demi-Count is stunning.

"I require your services this evening, Shoji," Tokoyami tells him. "Clean yourself up and come to my chambers when you have finished here."

"Yes, sir."

Tokoyami nods to him and leaves the garage quickly.

' _Remember, Hawks goes away on that three-day business trip very, very soon~_.'

'Yes, I am aware,'

' _Well, there is something he's forgotten, and you have as well,'_

Tokoyami stops on the path leading back into the garden. 'What is it? What have we forgotten?'

' _While Hawks is away, it is the night of the Violet Moon,'_

'The Violet Moon…' Tokoyami feels his heart flutter and his choker become tight again. 'I'm not home. There is no reason for me to do the ritual dance.'

' _Oh, yes there is,'_

'Don't be foolish, Dark Shadow. I am not a maiden nor am I 'pure,' he strolls into the garden to sit on a stone bench. 'There's no reason for me to do it.'

' _It's a night for seducing the one you desire and hoping for their approval in return. You have someone who already approves of you and desires you. It's the perfect night for fuc-'_

'Don't say that word!' Tokoyami shouts at Dark Shadow. 'There are rules to that ritual dance! It empowers the body, spirit, and mind,'

' _And? Go on, what else were you going to say? What did you want to add? I already know the answer, and I know you want to dance for Shoji. I want to hear you say it. What are your doubts?'_

Tokoyami looks down at his boots, following a lone ant that scurried over the tip of his left foot. 'I said it already. I'm not 'pure,' and I'm not a virgin…and frankly, I'm too old. That part of the dance is for the young and the new- the blossoming young maidens and the acolyte priests and-'

' _And it will just be you and Shoji, alone, where you can dance and be yourself without doubt or judgment. You know damn well Shoji does not think any of those things about you. That's your low self-esteem talking, and if it had a physical form, I would have beaten it to a pulp a long time ago!'_

'I don't know,'

' _Remember what you saw in the garage? The way he wields those hammers?'_

'I hate you,'

' _If you're afraid of him because he's so big, you know that's easy to work around. Hawks has one of his 'orgy meetings' tonight and won't be back until late. Have some fun with Shoji before you decide to perform the ritual dance. You have three days to make the decision.'_

'I'm…uncertain.'

' _You summoned him to your chambers tonight. What for?'_

'Because he…he's my groom and he needs to do, groom things.' Tokoyami crosses his arms.

' _Such as?_ '

'Bring me apples and wine and…and…' Tokoyami covers his face in defeat.

' _Hawks leaves at 7. Be naked for Shoji by 7:30._ '

'INSOLENT SHADOW!'

Shoji showered in the servants' quarters and dressed in a fresh set of grooms' attire. He received word that Tokoyami wants apples and white wine, the usual daytime, and nighttime snack. While he is bringing it to the chamber, Shoji crosses paths with Hawks. Shoji stops to bow his head to the Count, and Hawks gives him a quick look-over.

"Going to my chambers?" Hawks asks.

"I am. The Demi-Count has summoned me to bring him a snack,"

Hawks smirks. "Mind if I take a sip of that wine?"

"I don't think the Demi-Count will mind,"

Hawks takes the glass, swirls it, gives the liquid a sniff, then sips it. Smacking his lips, he says, "As I thought. Opal Blanc wine."

Shoji doesn't know the significance of the wine name.

"Did Tokoyami specifically order this?"

"I'm not sure. It's what was prepared already, and I was told to take it up to the Demi-Count. Is there something different about this wine?"

Hawks nods with a chuckle. "Let's just say; it's a 'feel good' wine. In other words, Tokoyami is worried about something, and he needs to calm himself. Instead of smoking the calming flower, he prefers to have the wine version. It looks like you've done quite a number on my husband, Shoji. I guess he prefers bulky males with many arms." Hawks puts the wine glass back on the tray. "I can't compete with six hands,"

"I don't know what you're talking about,"

"Yes, you do," Hawks takes a slice of apple. "My husband is a special individual that needs careful handling. I don't want this getting out to the public."

"What do you mean?"

"My husband taking a 'slave' to his bed? Our marriage bed?" Hawks gives Shoji a long stare.

Shoji frowns beneath his mask. "He has not taken me to your bed," Shoji says in a low, whispered tone.

"But you want him,"

"I do," Shoji grips the handles of the tray. "You can't sleep around on him and then go back on your word of an open marriage. That's not fair to Tokoyami."

"You're speaking out of terms, Shoji. Remember your place. You may be his groom, but you're still a servant. I own you. All orders come from me, and my word overrules Tokoyami's. Do you understand?"

Shoji stiffens his shoulders, trying not to lash out at Hawks. The man has some nerve threatening him and Tokoyami like that.

"I'm supposed to be back from the meeting by 10…" he leans in to whisper the rest. "But I can stay later. Be out of my room by 12. If I still find you there…well, let's just say I won't be happy."

Shoji stares at Hawks' retreating figure. What did the Count mean by that? Was that both permission and a threat? Maybe it's best he asks Tokoyami. He'll understand Hawks words. Shoji continues to the chambers, knocks on the door, and waits for Tokoyami to call him in. He's given access. Shoji enters and searches for Tokoyami, finding the rooms empty until Tokoyami calls to him from the bathing room. Before Shoji goes inside, he notices two empty wine glasses on the bedside table. He picks one up to sniff it, and it has the same smell as the Opal Blanc. So, Tokoyami's already been drinking the 'feel good' wine.

Shoji pushes the door open and looks inside the bathroom first before entering. The tune of eerie music softly plays from the radio by the open fireplace. The room is dark with only the fire as the primary source of light. Shoji looks in the direction of the tub, finding the privacy curtains are gone, and Tokoyami watching him. A six-tiered candelabra stands above to illuminate Tokoyami's submerged form. Shoji closes the door behind him, never taking his eyes off of Tokoyami as he brings the tray over to the bath. The water Tokoyami's lounging in is a thick dark red- like blood. The candlelight shines on Tokoyami's pale skin streaked with narrow rivulets of red. 'The Demi-Count bathes in blood.' Shoji is reminded of one of the rumors.

"It's not blood," Tokoyami tells him.

"I know…but it strongly resembles blood." Shoji notices that Tokoyami is wearing a ruby spider-design necklace on thin black chains instead of gold. "The smell is…different."

"It's an herbal mixture. Please give me my wine, undress, and join me."

Shoji's eyes widen slightly. What's in that wine? Tokoyami seems more confident and willing. How can he say no? He'll take Hawks words as permission. He hands Tokoyami the wine glass and strips. "What's this music? It's in a strange tongue."

"It's the Stratosphere Waltz. An opera. It's only one part of the symphony live from the Empire Music Hall." Tokoyami makes room for Shoji in the tub. It takes the larger man a few moments to get settled and comfortable. "You forgot the mask."

Shoji removes it and tosses it to the floor. He swirls one of his hands in the water, feeling its thick, syrupy texture between his fingers. He's worn the blood of his enemies many times, and this water is just like the battlefield. Tokoyami's smaller hand reaches out to touch his, and Shoji pulls the other closer. Tokoyami doesn't resist but spills some of the wine in the tub. Tokoyami takes a long sip and tells Shoji to hold it for him. Shoji does so, unable to keep the smile from his face as Tokoyami straddles his lap.

At first, Shoji assumes Tokoyami wants to move further, but Tokoyami embraces him instead, resting against his chest.

"Just hold me for now," Tokoyami whispers. "Please?"

Shoji nods, wrapping all three of his arms on his right side around Tokoyami's form. He closes his eyes, trying to keep his arousal from becoming too noticeable. Tokoyami's groin is pressing against his lower belly, and while it is not erect, the feel of it sends a thrill through Shoji. Unable to help himself, Shoji slips his tongue out to stroke and lick Tokoyami's shoulder. The other moans softly against him, urging himself closer. The music changes to a soft, slow and sensual tune. Shoji nips at Tokoyami's neck and lets one of his free hands travel along the length of the lithe, perfect body.

Tokoyami sighs with the feel of Shoji's hard body against his chest. The wine has helped to ease his doubt and dull his senses. When the music changes, so does Shoji. Tokoyami moans with the gentle stroking of Shoji's rough hand, traveling along his side and back to finally rest at his tailbone. Tokoyami pulls out of the embrace to take the wine and gulp the rest in one swig. Shoji looks impressed, and Tokoyami feels the heat of the drink warm beneath his feathers.

"Drink this wine more often," Shoji whispers to Tokoyami.

"I know I should,"

"I spoke to Hawks on my way here," Shoji starts. "He says he is supposed to be done and back here at 10, but he is giving me until 12 instead. He doesn't want to see me here after 12. So, we have a long night together."

"He really said that?"

Shoji nods. "Yes. I am to do whatever you command of me," Shoji says with a large smile. "This is quite the scene you set,"

It's Tokoyami's turn to smile. "This is how I prefer things,"

"But I thought that was purple lights," Shoji says. "Tonight, everything is red," his fingers toy with the rubies. "Your jewels, the water, the room,"

"Red is the color of lust,"

"Then, you're lusting after me?"

"I just want you to know...not even Hawks has seen me like this," he rests his forehead against Shoji's, closing his eyes. "This is not an easy thing for me to do,"

"I know,"

"But when I look at you...it's different than when I look at Hawks,"

Shoji lets his lowest hands grip Tokoyami's rump to bring the smaller man tighter against him to feel his erection. "Different how?" Shoji's hears the husky tone in his own voice, and his erection twitches against Tokoyami's smooth, taut stomach. He's delighted by the gasp from Tokoyami's mouth as he too feels the sensation and the heat.

Tokoyami feels himself becoming hard once the shaft presses against his belly as if to pierce it. Shoji gives a deep purr, though it comes out more like a steady rumble of thunder that makes Tokoyami's lust and arousal climb to another height. Choosing the Opal Blanc wine was probably the best choice he has ever made in his entire life.

"Different as in I desire you over him," he lets his right-hand slip into the water to grip Shoji's erection in his fist. "I want to do these types of acts with you because I _want_ to, not because I feel obligated."

Shoji tilts his head back and moans as Tokoyami's hand begins to stroke him. "I'm honored,"

"I don't want to go all the way tonight," Tokoyami tells him. "I want to save that for when Hawks is away…and it's the night of the Violet Moon."

Shoji pouts when Tokoyami takes his hand away. "Violet Moon? Oh, it's that a ritual dance for your people?"

Tokoyami wraps his arms around Shoji's neck and nods. "Dark Shadow talked me into it…I want to do the sacred ritual dance for you…and then we can become as one,"

"Mmm…'become as one.' I like that,"

"But for tonight…we can make each other feel good. Although, I think it should be my turn to make you feel pleasure."

"What if I only want to give you pleasure because you deserve it?" Shoji asks him, and he is serious. He wants to give Tokoyami whatever the man needs, emotionally and physically.

"I…I don't think-"

"You are a Demi-Count, aren't you?"

"I- I am. But I don't see what OH-!" Tokoyami gasps as he is suddenly lifted from the tub by Shoji's arms. The cold air hits him, and he shivers, clinging to Shoji.

Shoji steps out of the tub and says, "I'm your 'slave' after all,"

"No, you're not a slave!"

"Tonight I am," Shoji grabs a towel to wrap Tokoyami in and carries him over to a fainting couch. He gently places him on the furniture and goes to grab another towel to dry his lover off. "You can command me to do anything because I willingly take orders from," he gets down on his knees to tenderly lift Tokoyami's leg and kiss the supple skin (as well as he can kiss, that is).

"Shoji…you don't have to do this…you're not a slave to me,"

Shoji looks up the length of Tokoyami's leg. "Yes, I am."

***Scene edited for site. Read in full on A03***

"Is there something you want to command of me?" Shoji asks with a smirk, licking Tokoyami's belly-button.

"Are you serious right now?"

"A slave must obey his master," Shoji says, flashing Tokoyami a sly look. "But if the slave doesn't know what his master wants, then how can he best serve him?"

Tokoyami feels his cheeks burn. " 'Slave' is a derogatory term,"

"Shouldn't the person on the other end decide something like that in this type of relationship?"

Tokoyami's eyes widen to saucers as he stares in disbelief at Shoji.

' _You are his master, after all,'_ Dark Shadow chimes in, _'Why wait for the Violet Moon? Let him mount you now!_ '

'Don't use words like 'mount'!'

"What do you want me to do for you, _master?_ " Shoji crawls over Tokoyami, forcing the couch to creak beneath his weight.

Tokoyami swallows hard, closes his eyes and covers his face once again with his hands.

"T-The master…gives his slave...full control."

Tokoyami peeks out between his fingers to see Shoji grinning from ear to ear, looking deliciously demonic in the dim candlelit room.

 **TBC**


	8. Confidence

***I want to keep the chapters short so I can update faster.  
***Warning: romance and fluff

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Confidence**

Tokoyami cries out as he is suddenly slung across Shoji's massive shoulders. He tries to get away, even though he really doesn't want to, but Shoji's firm grip keeps him steady. Tokoyami's carried over to the bed and tossed upon it in a heap. He looks up at Shoji who is standing at the foot of the bed.

 ****Scene edited for site. Read it in full on A03*****

"How was that?" Shoji asks.

"I can't wait for the night of the Violet Moon," Tokoyami replies.

Shoji chuckles. "I'll make sure to pleasure you to the point of insanity," he pulls from the warmth of Tokoyami's thighs. "But you're a mess. We should clean you up."

"And whose fault is that?"

"Don't worry. You don't have to lift a finger. Let me take care of you this night."

He carries Tokoyami into the bathing room and runs a hot bath. Tokoyami picks out the oils he wants, lavender and chamomile. Shoji lifts Tokoyami up and into the tub where he begins to wash him, cleaning away all evidence of their intimate moment. Afterward, he dries Tokoyami off and prepares his lover for bed, though he chooses to stay naked as they lay together.

The clock chimes eleven as Tokoyami lays in Shoji's arms, gliding his hand along the other's chest.

"I should return to my room soon," Shoji says, stroking Tokoyami's lower back. "Your husband will be coming home,"

Tokoyami closes his eyes, nuzzling his head under Shoji's chin. "I don't want you to go,"

"I have my orders. We don't want to anger him."

Tokoyami sighs. "I know you're right. But I still don't want you to leave."

Shoji sits them up and settles Tokoyami in his lap. "I want to take you away from here. My land holds nothing for us, but in your land, we have a chance to make a life for ourselves."

"I have a duty to-"

"To who?" Shoji forces Tokoyami to look at him. "You don't have a duty to anyone but yourself. Why did you have to marry Hawks?"

"So, he can gain my family's lands and use of airships,"

"And you've accomplished this already, right?" Tokoyami nods slowly. "There is nothing more Hawks needs from you. Can't you leave everything in his name and break off the marriage?"

"To do that I would have to give up the noble right of my family name," Tokoyami says. "And chances are, I will end up with nothing from them. I will also lose my priesthood. All my wealth and titles belong to my family and my husband. I keep everything so long as I am married to Hawks."

"That doesn't matter to me. I'll build us a home. I can hunt and gather with ease. I can make a special life for us that will be all our own, and we can live as we wish," he touches foreheads with Tokoyami. "Don't you want to be away from here?"

Tokoyami sighs softly. "More than anything. I don't belong here."

"Neither do I. So, tell your husband and family you want to be free of this life,"

"I don't know if it will be that simple,"

"You'll think of something," Shoji stroked his fingers under Tokoyami's beak making the other 'cheep' with delight. It's a weak spot for Tokoyami. "I really should go."

Tokoyami tilts his head back to receive more of Shoji's fingers against his skin. Those fingers knew right where to rub to make his limbs turn to mush. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes, of course. We'll talk further about this then," Shoji gets out of bed and nuzzles Tokoyami's cheek. "Goodnight, Yami."

"Goodnight, Shoji." He watches Shoji leave the room and puts on his nightshirt, settling back into the bed under the covers. The sheets still smell of Shoji, and he nuzzles his face into the spot, remembering the pleasure the other man brought to him.

' _See? What did I tell you?'_

' _I'm in a good mood, so I will allow you to gloat,_ ' he yawns and closes his eyes, imagining in his mind Shoji building them a small cottage far away from civilization. He'd be free to dance in the moonlight and speak to the spirits and relish in flora and fauna. He plays the image in his head continuously until he falls asleep.

The next morning, Tokoyami wakes up, feeling more relaxed than ever. Hawks isn't in bed, but his side has been slept in. Tokoyami sits up and sees Hawks fully dressed, fussing with a tie. Tokoyami greets him with a lazy 'good morning' while rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Good morning, Yami. How was YOUR evening?"

"It was...nice," Tokoyami wasn't sure what to say. "How was yours?"

"The same as always. I came back and heard you snoring. You obviously did a LOT last night with Shoji,"

Tokoyami becomes embarrassed. "It was an experience,"

"I'll bet,"

A silence falls between them, and then Tokoyami asks, "Hawks, if you're free today, may I have a few moments to meet with you?"

Hawks turns and looks at him. "Is one o'clock okay?"

Tokoyami nods. "Y-Yes. I'll meet you in your office."

"Something important?" He asks, finally fixing his tie.

"No, it's not important. It can wait until the afternoon."

"Does it have to do with Shoji?"

"…yes."

"Then I wish to speak with him before I speak to you," Hawks says.

"Why?"

"That's what I want to do," he replies. "That's my order. I want you to get dressed and go to the gardens and stay there until you're called back in,"

"Hawks…please, don't do anything to him!"

Hawks furrows his brows. "What makes you think I would harm him?"

"…I never said 'harm,'" Tokoyami whispers. "You did,"

"Sorry, that's just what I assumed you're concerned about. I haven't forgotten our promise about an open marriage and seeing other people. But I do want to speak to Shoji alone, so, do as I say; get dressed, go to the gardens, and stay there."

Tokoyami keeps silent as he dresses plainly and leaves the room. Hawks stands by the open door to make sure he actually goes and doesn't eavesdrop. Tokoyami lowers his head and walks to the garden, sitting on the stone edge of the fountain. Hawks won't harm Shoji, but Tokoyami fears what his husband will say. Shoji is very vocal as well, and after last night, he might test his limits with Hawks.

' _Maybe Shoji will mention about leaving with you,_ ' Dark Shadow offers. _'Shoji made a good point last night. Hawks doesn't need your marriage if you sign everything over,'_

'I know. But, a part of me worries that Hawks won't give me up, either,'

' _Why do you say that?'_

'He likes the attention he receives from the court and the city with being married to me,'

' _That's only an added bonus on his end,' Dark Shadow says. 'I wouldn't worry about that.'_

'I just hope everything turns out alright…'

Shoji stands before Hawks who lounges at the desk, feet propped up, and dangling on the back two chair legs. Shoji did ask where Tokoyami was, and Hawks replied that he is in the garden. He can only assume that Hawks wants to talk about last night even though Shoji followed the Counts' instructions.

"So," Hawks starts, "How was sleeping with my husband?"

Shoji keeps his arms folded behind him. "Straight to the point. If you mean 'sleep together' as in 'sex,' then no, we did not engage in that act."

Hawks raises a blonde brow. "So, you what? Just talked all night?"

"Not everyone likes to share their private moments," Shoji counters.

Hawks smirks. "Ah, I get it. Wise answer, Shoji. I'm impressed."

"What is it that you want to see me about? Anything else other than what happened last night?"

Hawks shrugs his shoulders. "Maybe. I know when Tokoyami talks about you, he gets very excited. I see it in his eyes. He doesn't look at me the same way,"

"That's because he doesn't love you," Shoji states plainly, ignoring and expecting Hawks' glare. "Why do you act so surprised? Your marriage is one of convenience, so what does it matter if Tokoyami's heart belongs to another?"

"He is still my husband!"

"You have an open relationship! You can't decide who Tokoyami sees or chooses to love when you're out at orgy parties!"

Hawks stands up from his chair. "Shoji, you certainly have a lot to say for a barbarian slave. Speak your mind, then. Lay all your cards out on the table. Hold nothing back!"

Shoji narrows his eyes at Hawks. "Do you plan to 'punish me' if I say too much?"

"I promised Tokoyami I would never lay a hand on you," Hawks says. "Be grateful I keep my promises."

"Then I will speak my mind. I want you to free Tokoyami of this marriage. He hates this lifestyle and wants to return to his homeland. I have given up on ever seeing my land again, but he and I will live peacefully together, in his land. Let Tokoyami sign everything over to your name. Tokoyami is willing to give up his title, rank, and family name to be free of your hold on him! I love him, and I can treat him far better than you ever could! You can give him apples and wine and money and trinkets, but he doesn't need any of that! If you have any ounce of respect for your husband, who has never shown you anything but loyalty and sacrifice, you will let him go free."

"Hm. A fine argument," Hawks walks around the table. "An annoying one, but valid." He crosses his arms. "While you are right in some ways, you're wrong in others."

"How so?"

"Tokoyami does not need to remain secluded in some forest somewhere talking to trees. There is more to him than meets the eye, and I'm not talking about Dark Shadow. Tokoyami is a force to be reckoned with, but it's a fire that is only an ember now, and it needs to be stoked until it grows larger and brighter. Tokoyami and I can bring down the Emperor with our combined strengths, but Tokoyami can't find his true self. I strive to bring out the best in him; to show him that he has potential, that he is powerful, and is much more than he believes himself to be. You cannot give him that confidence. Love is not confidence."

Shoji is silent for a moment, then responds with, "Love has given Tokoyami enough confidence to stand up to you and speak his mind. If you are the man Tokoyami says you are, then you will do what is right for him."

"Hm. I guess we'll just have to see about that."

 **TBC**


	9. Anxiety

**Chapter 8: Anxiety**

Tokoyami had hoped to see Shoji on his way to Hawks' office, but he was nowhere to be seen. Tokoyami started to feel nervous, hearing his heart pound in his ears. Dark Shadow tries to calm him, but Tokoyami's anxiety grows the closer he gets to the office. And once there, he stands motionless outside the door. What did Shoji and Hawks talk about? Did they come to an agreement? A decision?

 _'The only way to know is to knock,_ ' Dark Shadow says.

Tokoyami nods and swallows hard before knocking on the door.

"Come in, Yami." Hawks calls through the door.

When Tokoyami opens the door, he peeks in first, scanning the room to ensure that Shoji is not strung up by his thumbs somewhere. Only Hawks is present and seated at the desk. Hawks' expression holds no emotion, remaining stoic. Tokoyami cautiously steps into the office, closing the door behind him, and walking the distance of the desk halfway. He finds that he cannot bring his eyes to look at Hawks and waits for his husband to speak.

"Why don't you understand what I see in you?" Hawks starts, rocking back on his chair. "Surely you know that I view you as more than just a spouse, right?"

"I do,"

"Then why don't you use the power I've given you to your advantage? There's so much you can do as a Demi-Count, Tokoyami. Why do you want to leave something as grand as the Empire to live in the woods?"

Tokoyami finally lifts his eyes to Hawks. "It's where I belong...and that's where I want to be,"

"But there's nothing there," Hawks says.

"For you, there isn't," Tokoyami replies. "But for me, there IS an empire in my land; an empire of spirits and elements. Everything is too...material here," he lowers his eyes again. "No one accepts me other than you. I don't like parties or balls. I hate fancy clothes and expensive jewelry,"

' _Where is this sudden running of the mouth coming from?_ ' Dark Shadow asks him.

"Shoji and I are simple people, Hawks. We want a simple, quiet life. Shoji has lost his land to the Empire and has no other home. We like to live the same way, among nature, and to have our freedom. We can't have that here. I am a demon, and he is a savage. That is no way for us to live."

Hawks sighs with frustration. "Oh, Tokoyami, you can be so much more than you think,"

"My choice should not be such a concern," he says.

"You're too young to understand, I suppose," Hawks sighs again, running a hand through his hair.

"I'm an adult,"

"Still young compared to me," Hawks finally smiles. "So, you honestly want to leave me and live in the middle of nowhere with Shoji?"

Tokoyami is silent for a moment, then nods, folding his hands in front of him.

"If we go through with a divorce, you know your family will disinherit you, correct?"

Again, Tokoyami nods.

"Then you will have nothing. You can't return to that priesthood of yours because you'll be with Shoji. What kind of life is that? Living in the middle of nowhere and struggling to survive? Sure, the others give you a hard time here, but you'll lose your fancy baths, crisp wine, fresh apples, and the title of Demi-Count. DEMI COUNT" Hawks reiterates. "Third title next to the Emperor!"

"Hawks, that means nothing to me. You also forget that the Empire forced my country to surrender. I owe nothing to the Empire. My land was content just the way it was before the Empire came. I'm sure it's hard for you to understand because you were born and raised in the here."

"Moving away from the Empire; what has you so attracted to Shoji that you want to drop everything and run away with him?"

"I'm afraid I don't have a logical answer for you, Hawks. Shoji is who I prefer. I wanted him from the moment I saw him," Tokoyami feels confident enough now to look Hawks in the eyes. "I respond to him in ways I never have with you. I don't mean to hurt your feelings, but we have to be open and honest; you wouldn't have taken a second look at me if I did not have fleets of airships for you to obtain."

"I don't deny what you're claiming," Hawks says. "I just see so much more for you here! I like having you as my husband,"

"But I don't feel for you like I do for Shoji. I don't dislike you- I am fond of you, and I care for you...but I don't lo-" Tokoyami pauses in his words.

"I figured that, over time, you would come to love me,"

Tokoyami glances at the corner of the room, growing uncomfortable again. "You can't have your cake and eat it, too."

"Very true," Hawks clears his throat. "I'll admit this to you; I'm not used to not getting my way...or someone telling me 'no.'"

Tokoyami smiles softly.

"Give me the night to think it over," Hawks says. "And I want you to think it over as well."

"I've already made my decision," Tokoyami answers. "I will sign everything over to you." Tokoyami bows to him, "I await your answer, and I hope you will make the right one."

"Dismissed."

Tokoyami can tell Hawks is upset with him, but that also means his husband knows to make the right choice. It's possible for Hawks to take the jealous route and insist on staying married to keep his pride. His husband has given the middle finger to the Empire long enough to make his point clear.

 _'What are you going to do if Hawks says no?'_ Dark Shadow asks.

'I honestly don't know. I'm certain he will accept my proposal for a divorce. My physical form, as I stand, is not useful to him. It's my name and title he needs, and I'm giving him that. I want to be with Shoji.'

' _Speaking of Shoji, where is the big guy?'_

'Let's find him.'

* * *

Shoji sits on the sofa in Tokoyami's room, waiting for him to come back. His conversation with Hawks went better than he previously thought, though it still left him with a bad taste in his mouth. They will have to come up with a better plan if Hawks decides to be selfish and says 'no.' Shoji can challenge him to a fight, or rather, a 'duel' as they prefer to call it in the Empire. The winner gets Tokoyami. On the flipside, Tokoyami is a person that can make his own decisions, and Shoji would prefer it that way. It all depends on Hawks. Even then, if he does win, Hawks can always find a way to overturn the result because he's a Count. Shoji knows he has Tokoyami's heart; he just has to find a way for them to be together.

The door opens, and Shoji turns to see Tokoyami. His lover wears the usual calm look on his face. Shoji can't tell if Tokoyami's expression is one of joy or sadness.

"Yami?"

"I spoke to Hawks," Tokoyami says. "We did not...see eye-to-eye, and he wants the night to think it over before making a decision." Tokoyami walks into Shoji's welcoming arms and presses his forehead to the man's hard chest. "I believe he will make the right decision in the end,"

Shoji strokes the dark feathers with one hand. "Then why do you sound so defeated?"

"It's the nagging of my self-doubt. There is always a small part of me that doubts my confidence in a situation,"

"Is there anything I can say to help?"

Tokoyami shakes his head against Shoji's chest.

"How about some wine and apples?" Shoji suggests.

"White wine...and skip the apples,"

Shoji looks surprised. "Skip the apples?"

"I want strawberries instead."

They sit together on the balcony; Shoji in the lounge chair with Tokoyami laying against him. The giant bowl of strawberries is half empty because Shoji couldn't keep away from the sweet piece of red fruit. Tokoyami kept to the wine, occasionally eating a strawberry. The sky has been graying all morning, and the rain began in the afternoon. They sit together and watch the storm without the need for conversation.

Tokoyami's content and safe in Shoji's arms as he drinks the wine and lets the alcohol calm his anxiety.

Shoji continues to stuff himself full of strawberries.

With the steady hum of the rain over the city, Tokoyami allows the sound to lull him into a light sleep. He envisions the little cabin that they will build in a meadow. The spot is secluded, quiet, and rich with flora and fauna. He has a warm meal prepared for Shoji when the man returns from chopping wood, hunting, or fishing. They would do those together as well, though Tokoyami will prefer to garden and keep company with the forest spirits instead. Dark Shadow will spend more time the spirits, leaving him and Shoji alone. Their cabin will be a paradise, THEIR paradise, where they make their own rules and live without the limits of society's laws.

Suddenly, the ground shakes, and the cabin collapses into a pile of wood and stone. The shock of the scene forces Tokoyami awake, and he drops the glass, shattering it to powdered pieces. It startles Shoji.

"Tokoyami? What's wrong?"

"I...I...nothing. I just had a bad dream, that's all," He rubs his forehead. "I must have taken a little nap," he sighs and looks at the shattered glass. "Nap dreams are the worse."

"I'm just glad you're alright," Shoji says. "What was the dream about?"

Tokoyami ignores the glass to cuddle into Shoji, seeking protection and comfort. "Our special cabin in the meadow was destroyed by...I'm not sure what, maybe an earthquake...that seems most likely...and it became a pile of rubble. One second it was there, and we were happy, then the next, it was gone."

Shoji strokes Tokoyami's back. "It was just a dream," he says. "You're worried about what Hawks' answer will be tomorrow when he tells us."

"Yes...yes, you're right."

"Perhaps we should slow down on the wine, too" Shoji suggests.

Tokoyami looks up at him with a smile. "As long as you leave SOME strawberries for me?"

"Deal."

By evening, Hawks had not returned to the bedroom, which was to be expected. Tokoyami wished Shoji could share the bed with him but thought better of it just as he was slipping on the nightshirt. Should Hawks come into the room in the middle of the night and see them sleeping together, it might sway his decision. Tokoyami assures Shoji that they will have plenty of nights to spend together in the same bed once they are away from the Empire. They did share a short time on the sofa with Tokoyami reading to Shoji before he became sleepy and sent the larger man to the groom's room.

 _'The Violet Moon is fast approaching,_ ' Dark Shadow reminds him as Tokoyami lays in bed, staring out the window.

'I'm well aware of that, Dark Shadow.'

' _I'm worried about Hawks choosing to take more time with making his decision just for spite,'_

Tokoyami sighs. 'That is possible…though I think I can persuade him to give us a swift answer. He does care about me.'

 _'But not enough to give you what you really need,'_

'Yes. The passion I feel with Shoji does not equal to anything Hawks does. Hawks is a great lover, but I never wanted to 'be' with him in that way. If he was bad at sex, he wouldn't have men and women following him around and begging for it.'

Dark Shadow laughs. ' _That's because what you share with Shoji is special. That's what makes it so much better!'_

'You are correct. It will be a nice life for all of us, living away from the Empire. You need to be with the other spirits,'

 _'Trying to get rid of me?'_

'I would never get rid of you even if I could; you're a part of me, and as troublesome as you can be…you've helped me out a lot with this situation. And I thank you for it, Dark Shadow.'

 _'I'm touched!'_

'Hopefully, I can fall asleep. I'm too worried about tomorrow…'

 _'I can tell you a story to put you to sleep?'_

'I would like that. Thank you.'

* * *

The next morning, only Tokoyami is summoned to Hawks' office. Shoji was reluctant to let him go, but Tokoyami insisted that he will be fine. He leaves Shoji in the room and heads to see Hawks. When he approaches the doors, instead of knocking, Tokoyami lets himself in. Hawks stands at the window, staring out at the city. Tokoyami announces his presence to get Hawks' attention.

"So, I spent most of the night thinking about this," Hawks starts, not turning away from the window.

"I understand,"

"Once more, I will ask you; do you honestly want to leave this marriage and the Empire?"

"Yes, I do," Tokoyami answers with a calm tone.

Hawks leaves the window and goes to his desk, taking out three sheets of paper from a folder to place on top. He beckons Tokoyami over.

"Then here are the documents you need to sign to leave the Empire," Hawks says, ignoring Tokoyami when he thanks him and keeps explaining. "The first one is the annulment of our marriage, which leaves everything of yours that came through the marriage belongs to me. As in, what I originally married you for; airships. The second is denouncing your title as Demi-Count, leaving anything that I've given you as a gift as my husband to remain here. The third signs over all your rights from your family home and title as heir. Remember, you agreed to this when you signed our marriage papers."

Tokoyami looks at the documents and knows that Hawks is upset, though the other is trying not to show it. "I'm well aware of everything, and I am prepared to sign."

Hawks hands him a quill.

Tokoyami takes it without hesitation, first signing the marriage annulment, then the title, and finally his family entitlements.

Hawks gathers the documents and puts them back in the folder. "Take only the items that you brought when you first moved here. Everything else must be left in the room; this means clothes, jewelry, books, gifts, everything. Understand?"

Tokoyami can't bring himself to look at Hawks, but he does glance up for a moment and sees that Hawks won't look at him either. "Yes."

"I'll have an air carriage ready for you and Shoji by the afternoon to take you back to your land,"

"Thank you for being so understanding, Hawks,"

"Yes. Well, it is what it is. I got what I want from you, as it's been said, and you can get what you want. Everyone wins."

Tokoyami glances up again as Hawks is speaking but the man still won't look at him. "If you don't need anything else…I guess I will take my leave now?"

"Yeah. Dismissed. Goodbye, Tokoyami."

"G-Goodbye."

Tokoyami didn't know what he was expecting to come of this, but Hawks' cold dismissal and goodbye was unlike the Count he knows. He assumes Hawks' pride is hurt and that is why the man was so cold to him. Tokoyami took the longer route back to his room and stops when he sees that his painted portrait from the wall is missing. All that's left is a faint discolored square where the frame used to be. Hawks is removing all traces of him. Tokoyami may not be a Demi-Count or Hawks' husband any longer, but to completely erase him from the records is a little insulting. Again, Hawks' pride is hurt. The hurt will pass in time, Tokoyami tells himself, and that helps to lighten his inner mood. Hawks is free to marry again, and hopefully, the Count will choose someone from the Empire.

No longer will Tokoyami be plagued with rumors, gossip, and insults. When he leaves this palace today, all of that will be behind him. The demon, the witch, the evil enchanter has left the Empire; no one will have to 'fear' him. Hawks has a clean reputation now. Of course, people will still talk about him, and no doubt they will applaud Hawks for finally escaping the 'clutches' of the dark demon from another land.

' _That was a good painting of us, though,'_ Dark Shadow says.

'That's all over with now,'

' _You're free right now, Yami! You signed all those papers and you no longer have anything holding you here! Complete freedom to do what you want, how you want, and with whom you want!'_

'I just wish Hawks was not so upset over this,'

' _Hey, like Hawks said, it is what it is.'_

Tokoyami reaches his room and enters to find Shoji standing by the fireplace.

Shoji awaits the answer, holding his breath.

"Help me pack what little I have," Tokoyami says. "We leave this afternoon."

 **TBC**


	10. The Violet Moon

*****This is the last chapter everyone! It took me a long time to finish it, I know! I'm so sorry! But I still hope you enjoy it! And thank you to those following it all the way through to the end! You're the best!**  
 *****Warnings: Romance, spirituality, fluff, and smut**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: The Violet Moon**

Tokoyami's happiness at gaining his freedom was cut short by the surprise exiting of the palace. Shoji had to take a different route to the carriage so no one would see them leaving together. Shoji wanted to protest, but Tokoyami told him it was a small price to pay for their freedom, and Shoji obeyed. Now Tokoyami wished his lover was with him to hold his hand through this 'noble exit,' which he'd been unprepared for. All the servants and guards line the halls, bowing their heads to him. When he reaches the front doors, some nobles are also there, watching him behind their fancy fans, or staring at him with little smirks. They're excited to see him go. That's fine. Tokoyami can't wait to get away.

"Your spell must have worn off," says a noble who stops Tokoyami at the door. "Guess you're not as powerful as you believe,"

Tokoyami lifts his head slightly and gives the noble a sly, smug smirk. "Then all of you have been wrong about me the whole time." The noble is offended, or maybe even a little shocked. Tokoyami continues walking, exits the palace, and approaches the air carriage.

Inside, Tokoyami joins Shoji, though he doesn't sit opposite; he sits in Shoji's lap.

"Are you ready to leave for our new life?" Shoji asks him.

"You don't even have to ask,"

Shoji nuzzles the black feathers as the air carriage takes to the sky. "Is there anything you're going to miss about the Empire?" He asks.

"...the wine." Shoji lets out a laugh, and Tokoyami does too. It's been so long since he's heard himself laugh. He rests his head against Shoji's heart while watching the manor growing smaller as they fly higher. For a moment, he thinks about Hawks and what the other is doing right now. Tokoyami reminds himself that only Hawks' pride is hurt, not his heart.

"Yami? Are you alright? You suddenly fell silent,"

Tokoyami closes his eyes, picturing Hawks on the balcony, watching their air carriage leaving the Empire. "I'm well. Trying to let myself believe that all of this is true...that it's really happening."

Shoji holds his little lover close, keeping to himself the worry he's felt ever since they left. To him, it all seemed a little too easy. Then again, Hawks has everything that he wanted through his marriage with Tokoyami, so there is no reason for the Count to bother them further. Shoji will not let his guard down until they are out of the Empire and have arrived in Tokoyami's land.

"Shoji?"

"Hm?"

"You don't think we rushed into anything...do you?"

Shoji tilts Tokoyami's head up to look at him. "Are you having doubts?"

Tokoyami glances away. "It's not that. I mean, we are dropping everything to live by ourselves...and I don't have a penny to my name."

"I promise you; we can manage," Shoji assures him. "My people lived off of the land. You have nothing to worry about, Yami. I can build a strong house, hunt for food, make tools and gather water-"

"I can help with that, too," Tokoyami frowns up at him.

"I know you can. We will do it together, for the most part,"

"Wait, what do you mean by, 'for the most part'?" Tokoyami crosses his arms. "Do you think me incapable of caring for myself?"

Shoji smiles under his mask. "Of course not. But I do think there are some things that you will have to learn to do. Have you built a sound structure before?"

"...no,"

"Have you hunted for food and hope you come back with something, or you go hungry?"

"...no,"

"Have you ever made a weapon or tool out of wood and rock?"

"Okay, I get what you're saying," Tokoyami doesn't let Shoji see his pout. "But I'm not some helpless former rich boy who's afraid to get his hands dirty."

Shoji nuzzles the feathers again. "Then tell me, what would you like to do? What can you do that I can't?"

"I can grow food," Tokoyami states proudly. "I can grow vegetables and fruits, make medicines and potions from herbs. I can contact the spirits to help us find the resources we need. I know how to make and mend clothing, design charms and jewelry, and read the stars,"

Shoji nods. "Those are all very important, and I cannot do them. Yet. We will learn from each other. This is a life we are going to make together."

Tokoyami returns to nuzzling under Shoji's chin. "Dark Shadow will lead us to the right place," he says. "There is a magical spot deep in the woods...we will first go there, for the Night of the Violet Moon will soon be upon us, and we can finally be as one."

"I will go wherever you go," Shoji says to him.

* * *

When the air carriage lands, it is nightfall. They only have the clothes on their back and Tokoyami's single bag of luggage. Shoji thanks the driver and watches the carriage fly off and disappear into the night sky. Shoji then turns to Tokoyami and sees his little lover staring up at the stars, his red eyes gentle and relaxed.

"I'm home," Tokoyami whispers, closing his eyes as he feels the soft breeze of the night tickle through his feathers. The moment his feet touched the ground, he instantly felt the presence of the spirits, and all are welcoming him back. He remembers Shoji and takes the other's hand in his own. "Our home."

"Your land smells so fresh...clean...natural,"

"No pollution from the Empire's factories," Tokoyami tells him.

' _We're back! Oh yes, we're back!'_ Dark Shadow slips out from Tokoyami and finally reveals himself in his true form to Shoji.

Shoji's eyes widen at the sight of Dark Shadow now with an almost solid form rather than a flat shadow against a wall. Shoji's nearly forgotten that, with binding himself to Tokoyami, he also gains Dark Shadow.

' _It's nice to finally meet you in person, Mezo Shoji_ ,' Says Dark Shadow.

"I'm glad to finally meet you, too," Shoji answers, wondering if he should attempt to shake hands?

"Dark Shadow, please lead us to the Eternal Circle, and then you may leave to get reacquainted with the spirits."

Dark Shadow chirps with delight, swirling around their forms before stretching out over the field to the mouth of the woods. He waves to them with his clawed hand, urging the pair to follow. Tokoyami takes Shoji's hand, and they follow Dark Shadow into the woods.

Shoji looks around at their surroundings, listening for signs of nocturnal life. Instead of animals, Shoji sees different colored orbs of light in the woods around them. Some appear as mist; others take on a ghostly form. The sight of these...spirits (he assumes) sends a little shiver down his spine. He's fought massive game and beasts, even faced down an entire army, but battling orbs and mists? That is something Shoji fears he cannot do. Yet Tokoyami does not appear disturbed. Then Shoji remembers that Tokoyami's powers deal with contacting spirits from another realm. With Tokoyami's return, the spirits must be following his lover and Dark Shadow. If Tokoyami is not afraid of or threatened by these beings, then Shoji has no cause for concern.

This place, Tokoyami's land, is now his new home. Shoji will take what he remembers and holds dear from his world to this one. In the end, it doesn't matter where he is, so long as he and Tokoyami are together.

' _We're here,_ ' Dark Shadow announces.

Shoji's eyes scan the area, taking in every bit that he can. It's a grove, an old grove that radiates ancient power, and all things natural. Bits of a stone structure long since gone litters the green earth. Many orbs of light float and dance around the stones, low to the ground, or high above the trees. Shoji immediately feels as if he has been transported to another world within this one; he's never seen or experienced anything like it. Born in a mostly barren land, then thrust into an industrial city, and now soon to thrive in a world of light and green.

There is hope here.

There is salvation here.

And Tokoyami is here.

At first, Shoji thought Tokoyami had forgotten him after stepping foot back onto this sacred ground. However, one sly and coy glance over the raven's shoulder proves otherwise. Tokoyami approaches the ancient structure, and Shoji watches, unmoving, still holding the bag. But he cannot take his eyes off of Tokoyami's slim, small form walking around the stones. Spirit orbs seem to gather and follow Tokoyami. Shoji's eyes widen, and his heart misses a beat when he senses the fear and anxiety flee from his lover's body.

' _If anyone from the Empire saw this,_ ' Dark Shadow started, whispering in Shoji's ear. _'It would be all the proof they need to fully claim Tokoyami as a 'demon.'_ '

"Why do those orbs gather around him?" Shoji asks. "Tokoyami has never explained his powers to me in detail."

' _Tokoyami has the power to bring them back to this world; to give them form again, to see their loved ones, or just to touch the earth again. They speak to him; tell him things...some even help to keep the land flourishing. I was once just like those orbs you see_ ,'

"Really?"

' _My story is long and full of sorrow...but when I thought all was lost, Tokoyami came to this place, just a small boy...the same as I. At the time_ ,'

"You weren't born with him?" Shoji asks in mild amazement and disbelief.

' _No. His life force and power were so strong that I wanted to become one with him. I needed a vessel, but I was waiting for the right one. I found him; he accepted me, and my spirit molded into his...and now, I am what you see before you. He may believe differently,_ '

"Such a strange tale," Shoji says. "Does Tokoyami know you're telling me? Will he get angry that I know?"

' _You're going to make him your mate, aren't you?_ ' Dark Shadow places his hands on Shoji's shoulders. ' _You will wield more power and influence over him than I ever would. With you by his side, he won't need me as much anymore,_ '

"I don't think he wants you to leave,"

' _Oh, I'm not leaving,'_ Dark Shadow chuckles. ' _You mate and marry that one; you get me as well,_ ' he says in one ear and floats over to Shoji's other. ' _Consider me the annoying mother-in-law that will always stick their beak into your business...some of the time.'_

"I'm easy going," Shoji tells Dark Shadow.

' _Good! That's what I like to hear! Oh, and would you look at that!'_ Dark Shadow taps on Shoji's shoulder and points upwards at the moon that is slowly fading from milky white to violet. _'It's happening a day early! Even the spirits sense your lust to claim him!'_

Shoji's cheeks flush under his mask because he knows that Dark Shadow is right. "Will he dance for me?"

Dark Shadow chuckles again in Shoji's ear and whispers, _'He won't ever dance for anyone else. I'll give you both your privacy for tonight. Be gentle with him. Don't let it slip your mind that I don't possess the power to crush you like a bug beneath these shadowy claws_ ,' he warns. _'To awaken the wrath of the ancients and the long dead would be a terrible mistake, Mezo Shoji._ '

"I promise to be careful,"

Tokoyami lets his fingertips graze lazily along the stones, taking in the positive energy they supply, and listening to the cheerful whispers of the spirits. He couldn't believe how much he has missed this place. In the past, he's spent a lot of time here, and when he married Hawks, he feared he might never see it again. Hawks did not trust him to visit because of the concern of refusing to come back, and Hawks was right. If Tokoyami did visit, he wouldn't want to go back to the Empire. There would have been an altercation.

Suddenly, the moonlight started to change to a faint violet, casting a glow along the surface of the stones. Tokoyami looks up at the moon to see that it has become the Violet Moon. 'How could it have come so soon? It was still a day away...but it must be the spirits,' he turns his attention towards Shoji's direction where Dark Shadow stands as well. Both are glowing under the Violet Moon. Tokoyami swallows hard, remembering his promise to dance for Shoji on this night.

' _This is a big night for you,_ ' Dark Shadow whispers to Tokoyami. ' _I warned Shoji to be gentle with you, or I would hurt him.'_

'You did not need to threaten that, Dark Shadow,'

' _But it's the truth. He's bigger than Hawks, in many more ways than one. It's the Night of the Violet Moon...it came early just for you.'_

'That is nonsense...'

' _Stop stalling. Put on your cleric attire, fluff those feathers, and seduce that man into your arms. I suggest using the mound of heavy moss over there as a bed,_ '

'You're terrible!'

' _Don't let the night go to waste. He's coming over!'_

Tokoyami tries to respond to Dark Shadow, but the spirit is already gone. He curses Dark Shadow as Shoji approaches with the luggage bag. He swallows hard again, having to look away from Shoji, growing bashful.

"Do you...need this for anything?" Shoji asks, holding the bag out to Tokoyami.

"Y-Yes," Tokoyami takes the bag, keeping his eyes focused on the material rather than Shoji. "I have to...put something on," he waits for Shoji answer.

"Yami...if you'd rather not do the dancing...I'll understand. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable,"

Tokoyami shakes his head. "I need to do this," he says. "G-go and sit on that bed of moss over there," he points to the spot. "It has to be here,"

Shoji's eyes travel along the path of a few dancing orbs. "We'll have an audience?"

"The spirits are different," Tokoyami says. "Go. Over there. And no peeking,"

Shoji goes to the pile of moss, keeping his back to Tokoyami. He removes the shirt to lay on top of the moss but pauses at the string of his pants. Should he take them off? No, he tells himself. Tokoyami is going to dance for him...it's important to let his lover have complete control tonight. Instead, Shoji looks up at the brilliant violet color of the moon. The beauty of it has his belly tightening and his muscles clenching. He's becoming excited just from the sight of the moon alone. How will he act when he sees Tokoyami?

"I'm ready,"

Shoji turns around, and his eyes widen. Tokoyami is wearing an almost entirely sheer white robe and beaded necklace. Shoji tells Tokoyami that he looks stunning. Tokoyami doesn't reply but begins to dance, and Shoji watches. Even without the aid of Dark Shadow, Tokoyami's small form moves and glides with all the grace of a skillful dancer. Shoji cannot sit down, only watch with lust and pride as the raven male turns the dance into a tribal-like one. Gyrating and twirling, his robes fluttering like delicate white petals, taunting, and enticing. Shoji swallows hard, removing his mask with his pants instantly following. Everything has a purple glow, especially the white material covering Tokoyami's gyrating body. Shoji has had enough. He's maintained control for long enough and proceeds to approach Tokoyami.

Tokoyami sees Shoji's hulking, naked form coming towards him and though it raises excitement, he still moves out of reach. He's thrilled the dance has changed into a low-key chase. Being smaller, Tokoyami avoids Shoji's many arms reaching to grab him. His lover is already fully erect and bulging, illuminated further by the Violet Moon. If Tokoyami were a woman with a healthy womb, it would be ready to accept Shoji as a suitable mate and sire for a child. They'll have to do with what they have.

Suddenly, Tokoyami's robe is grasped from behind, and he's yanked nearly off his feet when Shoji finally captures him. Tokoyami barely catches his breath as the delicate fabric is viciously torn from his body, fluttering to the ground in tattered rags. Though he attempts to continue to avoid Shoji's advances by shoving him, the smile on his beak never leaves. Playing hard to get is exciting him, and further arousing Shoji's lust and wanton desire. So unlike Hawks. Tokoyami is helpless against a monster like Shoji, and he surrenders with all his consent.

 *****Edited for site. Read full scene on A03*****

"I'm going to marry you," Shoji pants against Tokoyami's feathers.

Trying to catch his breath, Tokoyami answers, "We don't need to...be married."

"But I want us to be. I'll forge us rings...we'll have Dark Shadow marry us, or some other spirit, but I want you to be mine in all ways. ALL ways." He slowly pulls out.

"If that's what you want, then I will accept, with all my heart," Tokoyami rolls over and opens his arms for Shoji. "Let's sleep together under the Violet Moon."

Shoji settles himself beside his lover and pulls them together. "We're covered in dirt and moss,"

"Better than jewels and chains,"

"...I love you, Fumikage Tokoyami,"

"And...I love you, Mezu Shoji."

* * *

 **Epilogue**

Tokoyami plucks the last carrot from the garden to add it to the basket of fresh vegetables. The spirits of the forest have aided in the vegetation, giving them a hearty bounty of food. Tokoyami would leave some goat milk out for the spirits every night to give thanks for helping. He pauses in gardening for a moment to look upon his home, the cabin he and Shoji built together. It's humble and quaint, just the right size for two people to live comfortably. Shoji taught him how to build as they made the home together, and Tokoyami taught his lover how to plant and gather.

Over the last year and a half, they have made a decent, comfortable living for themselves. They make money by selling pelts, cheese, eggs, milk, and herbs. Shoji rarely came back from a hunt without a kill. They keep their earnings stored away for a rainy day, though they have bought a goat, some chickens, and a goose. Together, he and Shoji care for the animals. If anyone asked him 'do you miss the palace,' Tokoyami's simple answer would be 'no.' Their cabin does not have marble walls and floors; they don't have servants; there are no fancy balls or electric lights or cobblestone roads. Everything is quiet; simple; natural. This is the way he has preferred to live.

"I'm back!"

Tokoyami smiles when he hears Shoji's voice. The man has bundles of logs in three hands on the left, a pheasant, three rabbits, and a fox on the right.

"I thanked the spirits and gave them an offering," Shoji reminds Tokoyami. "So, no scolding."

"That's why we are always so blessed and never go hungry," Tokoyami says, showing the basket of vegetables. "I'll start supper,"

"Alright. Where is Dark Shadow?"

"Oh, he's frolicking with the spirits," Tokoyami answers. "I think he may have found someone he 'likes,' but won't give me any details."

"Too bad we can't force it out of him,"

Tokoyami chuckles. "Please, let him keep occupied. It gives us more time to be alone together."

After supper, they lay in bed together, talking about the day and what the plans are for the next. Tokoyami's favorite spot is the left of the bed in Shoji's arms so he can feel the heartbeat. It's the only way he can fall asleep, tucked safely in Shoji's arms.

"I wouldn't change anything that we have," Tokoyami says. "I know I say this all the time, but I'm happy to have this life with you. It's our life. "

"You know, it's been almost two years since we've been here," Shoji says. "You're not lonely or bored with it just being us?"

"What's that supposed to me? Are you-"

"Of course not," Shoji strokes Tokoyami's back. "I was giving something a lot of thought last time we were in the village,"

Tokoyami glances up at him. "You want to move to the village? Around people?"

Shoji chuckles. "No, that's not it. Last time we were there, as I was wandering the market vendors, I noticed that the orphanage is full...it looks like more children keep arriving there,"

Tokoyami sits up then, looking down at Shoji with wide, disbelieving eyes. "Just what are you suggesting?"

Shoji shrugs his shoulders but smiles. "I'm sure you were thinking it as well, but you still have a hard time expressing your feelings through words. Another heartbeat around that isn't an animal would be nice, don't you think?"

Tokoyami lays back down and snuggles viciously into Shoji's neck, almost trying to bury himself in the man's skin. "Yes! Yes, I agree!"

"We can make the cabin bigger," Shoji says, nuzzling Tokoyami's feathers.

"Yes, that is what we will do," Tokoyami then lays beside him. "We'll travel to the village tomorrow."

Shoji smiles. "It's a date,"

The moment they close their eyes, the fur blankets rise as 'someone' pushes their way between the two, sharing the bed.

' _I better get the biggest room,'_

Shoji and Tokoyami exchange amused glances.

 **THE END**


End file.
